Dear Diary
by Her Owlness
Summary: Read the diaries of Kay Bennett and Reese Durkee as they begin the second semester of their senior year in high school. Kay/Reese - Complete!
1. Prologue

****

Prologue:

"Kiki Carlson," the molecular transmitter announced as 18-year-old Kiki appeared in the kitchen.

"Hello, sweetheart," Anna Carlson greeted her daughter. "How was school today?"

"Ugh! I cannot wait until June when I graduate and leave that pathetic excuse for a holographic teacher behind!" Kiki fumed as she shoved her books onto the kitchen table. "We have to research our family history—all the way back to the 20th Century! Can you believe that? That's almost 200 years ago! Who really cares?"

"Honey, I'm sure that Mrs. Meyer knows what she's doing. After all, her class does come highly recommended."

"Honestly, Mother. The only reason that the class is so 'highly recommended' is because it costs so much. Remember what you always tell me when I go shopping—higher prices don't necessarily equal higher quality."

"That's true, Kiki. But, anyhow, tell me more about your project."

Kiki rolled her eyes impatiently before responding. "We have to make a family tree, as far back as we can research—but our earliest ancestor must have lived no later than the end of the 20th Century. That's eight generations, Mother! Eight!!" She sighed with disgust before continuing. "Anyhow, I'm supposed to research one of my ancestors and write a paper on that person to include with my family tree. You led an interesting life, right Mother?"

"Sorry, darling, but it looks like you'll actually have to do some research. Your father and I aren't going to be your 'ancestors' for your report."

Kiki groaned in disappointment. "Mother! But everyone else's parents will be letting them interview them! Why do you always have to make my life so difficult!"

A soft smile filled Anna's face as she got an idea. "Come here, Kiki. I think I have just the thing for you."

Minutes later, Anna was unlocking the vault where the Carlsons kept all of their papers. Kiki had avoided the vault like the plague her entire life. Who wanted to spend time reading books when the same copy could be found on her computer?

"Here you go," Anna said as she handed Kiki a small wooden box.

Slowly, Kiki opened it and found two browning books sitting inside. "Mother!" she exclaimed, aghast. "You cannot expect me to read **books**!"

A secretive smile filled Anna's face as she remembered her reaction when her own mother had shown her the books years ago. "Give them a try, Kiki. I think that they will give you exactly what you need for your paper."

Grumpily, Kiki tried to make herself comfortable on the loveseat as she began to read.

__

January 2, 2002

Dear Diary,  
I've never written in a diary before, so I'm not quite sure how I should be doing this. Perhaps I should introduce myself before I begin. I'm Katherine Elizabeth Bennett—Kay for short. I'm 18-years-old and in love the most wonderful man in the world—my best friend, Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald. There's just a few problems. First off, Miguel is dating my cousin, Charity. And secondly, I'm dating Miguel's friend Reese…

Well, it sounded like she was in for a love story. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter One

****

Chapter 1:  
_January 2, 2002  
Kay Bennett is beautiful. I know that I've written it in my journal entries before, but as I begin a new journal for a new year, I thought that perhaps I should restate the obvious. Katherine Elizabeth Bennett is the most beautiful creature that I have ever laid eyes on. Her silky hair, her twinkling eyes, her fiery spirit… All I know is that each day I find myself falling more and more in love with her._

One would think that you can only love a person so much. But each time that I think that I can't love Kay any more than I already do, she does something to make me fall deeper in love with her. Take today, for example. When Kay is arguing a point, no matter what it may be, she is sexier than I could ever imagine…

"Now, does everyone understand the assignment?" Mr. Gonzalez asked the class.

Kay Bennett raised her hand, her eyes alight with a fiery passion. "I understand the assignment perfectly, Mr. Gonzalez, but how can you expect us to write our **true **feelings in a book that we **know **a teacher will be reading? What's the point of a diary if we're not being true to ourselves?"

"Katherine," Mr. Gonzalez began as Reese hid his grin. He knew how much Kay hated it when people called her Katherine. She claimed that it made her sound prissy and girly.

While Reese admitted that Kay was a name much more fitting for a tomboy, he loved the name Katherine. Perhaps it was because it was Kay's full name, but he just loved the sound of it rolling off his tongue.

He never called her Katherine though. He knew better than to try to suffer her wrath. As it was she already had a tendency to be mad at him. As to why, Reese was clueless.

One would think that seeing your boyfriend would make you happy, make you want to smile, but Reese's presence seemed to have the opposite effect on Kay. More often than not, she frowned or rolled her eyes at him.

Reese was puzzled. Ordinarily he was an intelligent man, but Kay was a tough woman to figure out.

He did the best that he could to be a loving, devoted boyfriend, but he seemed to annoy her much of the time. Why?

Reese shook his head. Now was not the time to try to solve the mysteries of Katherine Elizabeth Bennett. It would be much more interesting to see her reaction to what Mr. Gonzalez was about to say.

"I will not be reading your diary entries," Mr. Gonzalez continued. "While I will be checking to see if you are making regular entries as I have asked you to do, I will not be reading what you write."

"So we could write stuff that make no sense, and you'd never know the difference?" Jordan Aberman asked while grinning at his jock friends.

"While I do hope that you will be taking a more mature approach than that, Jordan, no, I will not know the difference," Mr. Gonzalez conceded.

"Mr. Gonzalez, while you claim that you will only be checking for writing, how are we to know that your eyes will not notice words like sex, drugs, love, alcohol, or the names of other students in the class. You say that you won't be reading our diaries, but how are we to know that you won't read 'I love… whoever' in a diary and read the rest of the entry to get the 411 on the high school gossip?"

"Katherine, while the gossip mill may be the foremost thing on **your** mind, I have more pressing matters to concern myself with—such as how to get a class of high school seniors to care about literature during the second semester of their senior year. I assure you that I do not care enough about the frivolous flings of high schoolers to attempt to read your entries."

"If you say so, Mr. Gonzalez," Kay replied as the bell rang. She had a look in her eyes that Reese had come to recognize as scheming. She was up to something.

~*~*~*~

After school, they all met at the locker that Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald and Charity Standish shared, as was their daily tradition. Reese looked on as the two greeted each other as if they hadn't seen each other in days. This had also become a daily ritual.

Reese averted his eyes and saw his beautiful Kay sauntering down the hallway. Maybe Kay would let him kiss her this afternoon.

It was rather weird, he knew. Kay rarely allowed him to kiss her. They had kissed only a few times during their whole relationship, although he had to admit that each time it had been explosive.

But why did she limit the number of kisses that they shared? Reese didn't understand it but rather accepted it as a part of the enigma of Kay Bennett. A part of the puzzle he planned to solve someday. Someday soon.

"Can you believe Mr. Gonzalez?" Kay asked the group as she approached.

"What did he do now, Kay?" Jessica Bennett asked curiously.

"He asked us to write in a diary or journal on a regular basis for the rest of the semester. He said that in the future, we will be glad to have a record of our final days in high school."

"He's right, Kay," Charity agreed. "I think that I will start one too. I want to remember every moment that I spend with all of you before we leave for college."

"Yeah, maybe he **is** right, Charity, but that's not even the point. The problem is that I'm not going to write what I really feel, deep inside since Mr. Gonzalez is going to be **reading** these diary entries," Kay fumed angrily.

"Kay, he told us that he wouldn't be reading them. I believe him," Miguel replied.

"Of course you would, Miguel! There's nothing about your life that everyone in Harmony doesn't already know. You're the captain of the basketball team, star quarterback, all-state pitcher, boyfriend of Charity Standish. Your brother is a police officer, your mother works for the Crane family. Your father and brother disappeared years ago, but you still managed to pull a 4-oh. You're the golden-boy of Harmony High. Even if Mr. Gonzalez **did** read your journal, there wouldn't be anything in there he didn't already know!" Reese knew that Kay was mad at her best friend for opposing her point of view, but he couldn't help but wonder if there was something more there. Was Kay mad at Miguel for something else as well?

He was too enchanted with Kay to pay much attention to that question at this point. She was so sexy—despite the fact that blue fire seemed to be shooting from her eyes.

Reese loved Kay, with all of his heart and soul. He would do anything for her.

But at that moment, he would do anything to have the answers to all of the questions that he had about her.


	3. Chapter Two

****

Chapter 2:  
_January 3, 2002  
Dear Diary,  
I've never written in a diary before, so I'm not quite sure how I should be doing this. Perhaps I should introduce myself before I begin. I'm Katherine Elizabeth Bennett—Kay for short. I'm 18-years-old and in love the most wonderful man in the world—my best friend, Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald. There's just a few problems. First off, Miguel is dating my cousin, Charity. And secondly, I'm dating Miguel's friend Reese._

I don't love Reese. I've never loved Reese. In fact our entire relationship is just one big mistake. Miguel is the man that I belong with. Miguel and I are soulmates—not me and Reese.

But if I love Reese, why am I dating him? The truth of the matter is that it all snowballed. I didn't mind "dating" him at first. I thought that it might make Miguel jealous, and then he'd leave Charity for me. By the time I realized that that wasn't going to happen, everyone thought that Reese and I were an item. And I mean everyone. So it was just easier to stay Reese's "girlfriend" until I could make Miguel mine.

But I am running out of ideas. I've tried everything. I dumped fish guts on her at Prom. I did my best to get Charity committed so that she and Miguel would be separated. I even went so far as to sell my soul (bad idea) to split them up. But did any of this work? Of course not!!

But I think that I have finally come up with a foolproof plan. And, with any luck, everyone should end up happily ever after meaning that my soul will remain squeaky clean…

Kay walked through the front door and stalked up to her room. She couldn't **believe** what had just happened. Miguel had disagreed with her and had never even **listened** to her arguments!! That had never happened before Charity came to town.

Kay had thought that she had hated her cousin before. After all, stealing the man of her dreams, didn't quite earn her loads of brownie points.

But now she was turning Miguel, her lifelong friend, against her! By the time Charity was done, the only friends she would have left in the world would probably be… Reese.

She shuddered at the thought. She couldn't bear to live a life without Miguel and his friendship. Hell, she was barely coping now without his love. But without him there as a confidant and a sounding board… well, she might as well be dead.

That was why she had to come up with the perfect plan to separate him and Charity. But there was a slight problem.

She had just gotten her soul back a few months ago after trading it to Hecuba for Miguel. It was pure and holy—for the first time in a long time. Kay had spent the last few months trying to stay out of trouble and trying to give up on Miguel so her soul would stay pure. Now that she had decided that she **couldn't** give up on Miguel, she had to find a way to do it while still being good.

But that was sure to be an impossible task, wasn't it? How do you split up a couple without doing something bad? There was no possible.

Kay sighed loudly. There had to be a way, and she wouldn't give up until she found it. If she was anything, she was crafty… and she was determined.

~*~*~*~

"I'll be right back," Kay whispered as she stood up in the movie theater. "I need to run to the bathroom."

Moments later, she exited the theater glad to be out of there. _Lord of the Rings_ was a great movie that she would ordinarily enjoy watching, but as of this moment, she was too busy thinking about how to split up Charity and Miguel to concentrate on a movie. The action sequences kept distracting her from her goal, her aim, the one thing that she had wanted for years.

Running her hand through her shoulder-length mane, Kay decided that she really needed some water. There had to be a water fountain in the theater somewhere.

Preoccupied with her own thoughts, Kay barely realized that she was not the only one in Harmony who had come to see a movie. That is, she didn't realize it until she crashed into someone who was heading to a movie of their own.

"I'm so sorry!" Kay apologized, turning to see who she had run into. Her jaw dropped when she saw how gorgeous the guy was. She had never seen him before, but she was certain that he belonged on a cover of _GQ_. With his bronze skin, scruffy brown hair, and sparkling green eyes he was, without a doubt, one of the hottest guys she had **ever** seen.

"Don't worry about it," he replied in a clipped British accent. Kay almost swooned right there—not only was he sexy, but he was European!!

"Thanks," Kay replied, flashing him a grateful grin.

"I don't believe we've met," he stated thoughtfully. "I'm Christopher Mitchell."

"Kay Bennett," she replied, shaking his outstretched hand. "So, did you just move here?"

Christopher didn't respond. Rather, he just stood there with a dazed look on his face.

"Christopher? Are you ok?" Kay asked worriedly.

He blinked and returned his attention to Kay. "Yes, my apologies. I just had a bit of a…" he trailed off. "Kay, can I trust you?"

"Of course you can!" Kay replied curiously. Was there something wrong with him? Did he have some dread disease or something?

"I just had a premonition," he confessed. "I know that it sounds weird, but…"

__

Dammit! Kay swore within her mind. Here she thought that she had met the perfect guy… but he turned out to be a male version of Charity—premonitions and all.

"No, that's not weird at all. Actually, my cousin gets premonitions and stuff too. I thought that it was really freaky at first, but I'm used to it now. Tell me, what was your premonition about?" Kay probed curiously. She knew that Charity's premonitions were sometimes triggered by contact with a person or object. Maybe his had been about **her**.

"Well, actually, it involved you," he informed her. "You seemed very happy, very much in love with a splendid chap."

"Really?" Kay asked excitedly. "Who was he? What did he look like?"

Christopher shrugged apologetically. "I'm afraid I didn't see him all that well. I just saw the vague form of a man and you… My apologies, Kay."

"Don't worry about it," Kay replied. "I'm sure that I'll find him soon enough. Well, I had better get back to my movie before my friends send out a search party. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around, Christopher."

"It was splendid meeting you, Kay. Cheerio!"

Kay returned to the movie encouraged by Christopher's premonition. If he saw her in love with a "splendid chap," it was sure to happen. Soon enough she **would** come up with a brilliant plan that would finally make Miguel hers.


	4. Chapter Three

****

Chapter 3:  
_January 3, 2002  
You know how they say ignorance is bliss? I've always been one to argue that knowledge is power._

Today I was proved wrong.

Ignorance is bliss.

Today I learned that not only does the love of my life not love me in return, but she loves our best friend. She's in love with Miguel.

So basically, I've made a fool of myself over this girl for years, believing that she returned my deep feelings. But she didn't love me. Not like that.

But I suppose that this does explain a lot of things about her. It explains why she never seemed happy to see me. It explains why she rarely kissed me.

I'm the "genius" of Harmony High. I should have figured this out long before I heard Kay's words.

For such a "genius," I must not be all that intelligent.

Reese roamed the hallways during his lunch hour, looking for his beloved Kay. Miguel and Charity had been making plans to go out that night, and Reese was hoping that Kay would want join them.

"It's just that I love him so much, Simone! I don't know what else to do!"

That was Kay's voice. Reese knew that he should make his presence known but couldn't help the curiosity that filled him. Maybe if he listened in, he would get some insight into Kay's complicated and confusing mind.

"Kay, I can't help you. Not tonight. My parents are dragging me and Whitney to some hospital charity banquet," Simone explained. "I'm really sorry, but I just can't do it."

"Simone!!!" Kay exclaimed. "I **need** you to help me! I don't know how else I'll be able to pull it off!"

"I told you I was sorry, Kay. There's nothing I can do!"

"After all I did to help you get Chad, **this** is how you repay me?" Kay fumed.

"Look, Kay, I have tried to help you get Miguel more times than I wish to remember. All of your 'great plans' have gone up in smoke before—what makes you think that this one will be any different?"

Reese collapsed into a nearby bench in shock. **Miguel** was the man that Kay loved? Kay loved **Miguel** rather than him?

Kay heard Reese sit down and quickly slapped her hand over Simone's mouth. "That's enough, Simone!" she hissed. "Someone's listening!"

Reese sighed aloud. Right now Kay had no idea that that 'someone' was him. But did he want her to know? Did he want her to see how much she had hurt him?

Logically, Reese decided that perhaps he had misunderstood their meaning. He had to talk to Kay. He had to find out what she had **really** meant and hope that his first assumptions had been incorrect.

"Kay?" Reese called out cautiously as he walked around the corner.

"Reese!" Kay gasped, all the color draining from her face. It was obvious that she had never imagined that Reese had been the one who had heard their conversation.

"Can we talk?"

Kay nodded and looked towards Simone, who ran off without another word. Reese saw how quick she was to avoid the confrontation that was about to occur and felt his own heart sink. This did not look good.

"How much did you hear?" Kay asked cautiously.

"Enough," Reese responded flatly. "Kay, was Simone telling the truth? Do you really love Miguel?"

Kay took a deep breath, as if deciding whether or not she should tell the truth. Reese prayed that she would be honest. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to live on her lies.

"Yes, I do," Kay whispered softly.

At that moment, Reese's world came crashing down around him. He had thought that his life had been perfect. He had thought that the most beautiful, wonderful woman in the world was in love with him.

But it had all been nothing more than a lie.

~*~*~*~

Hours later, Reese sat in the Book Café nursing a cold mocha latte and a broken heart. Kay had claimed that the whole situation had been a big misunderstanding and that she had never tried to mislead him.

Reese knew better than to believe her lies a second time. It didn't matter what her explanation was for their first kiss. The fact still remained that she had let him think of her as his girlfriend for over two years.

"Can I sit here, Reese?" Charity's soft voice asked, breaking his melancholy train of thought.

"Yeah, sure, Charity. Have a seat," Reese replied, meeting her sad eyes.

"Miguel told me that you and Kay broke up," Charity sympathized. "You must feel horrible right about now."

Reese had told Miguel about the breakup, but, of course, he left out the whole part about Kay being in love with **him**. It hurt enough to just think about it. Saying the words would just make it too real.

"Yeah, it really sucks," Reese agreed. "What are you doing here tonight? I thought you and Miguel were headed out to dinner and a movie."

Charity smiled blissfully. "We are, but Coach rescheduled basketball practice, so he told me to meet him here at 7:30. I know I'm a little early…"

Reese looked at the clock on the wall. 6:53. Yeah, she was early. **Really** early.

"So, Charity, what's going on with you?" It looked like she was in for some waiting tonight. Why not spend the time talking?

~*~*~*~

"Excuse me," a deep voice with a British accent began, "you two are friends of Kay Bennett, correct?"

"I suppose you could say that," Reese replied. "What's it to you?"

"She asked me to meet her here at 7:20. She said she might be a tad late, but that some of her friends would probably be here. I presume that that would be you?"

"Yes, that would be us. I'm Charity Standish—Kay's cousin," Charity informed him.

"Splendid to meet you," the man replied, shaking her hand. "I'm Christopher Mitchell."

"Reese Durkee," Reese added. "So, how do you know Kay?"

~*~*~*~

A good half an hour had passed and there was still no sign of Miguel or Kay. Charity was frantic with worry, but Christopher had a calming influence on her. Whether it was his stories of life back home in England, or the tale of his transatlantic flight, Charity was too busy laughing to have any horrific premonitions. For that, Reese was thankful.

He had never felt all that close to Charity, but since Kay's revelation earlier that day, he felt as if a bond had been forged between them. Kay had apparently tried time and time again to separate Miguel and Charity with no success. A small part of Reese couldn't help but wonder if she was the reason why Miguel was late tonight. He wouldn't put it past her.

All the same, he and Charity had something in common—and for the first time it was something more than just Miguel. Kay had been hard at work to end both of their relationships, and it looked like it would be up to Reese to make sure that she wouldn't succeed.

The jingle of the bells above the door made Charity forget Christopher's tale as her head swung towards the door to see Miguel and Kay rush in, their hair dotted with snowflakes.

As much as Reese hated to admit it, Kay looked beautiful. He cheeks were flushed and her eyes were sparkling, with the tiny snowflakes littering her hair.

Once he realized what he was doing, Reese forced himself to look away from the beautiful goddess before him. He was never going to get over Kay if he kept acting like this. He was a glutton for punishment.

But as his gaze drifted towards her again, he realized that the pain didn't matter. While it would be easier to get over Kay if he didn't have to see her on a daily basis, he knew that he didn't want to live without her in his life.

After all, the day might come when Kay would realize that she was in love with **him** and not Miguel.

Ok, so it was a stretch. But Reese was a scientist. And through science, nothing is impossible. Not even Kay falling in love with the nerdy Reese Durkee.


	5. Chapter Four

****

Chapter 4:  
_January 3, 2002  
Well, I finally did it. I finally told Reese that I'm not in love with him. I finally told him that I love Miguel._

Well, ok, he heard Simone say that I was in love with him, so I didn't have much choice. But all the same, Reese and I are no longer a couple.

Not only that, but for the first time, I think I think that I have finally succeeded in driving a wedge between Charity and Miguel. Granted, they're not broken up yet, but they certainly appear to be on the rocks!!

All in all, this was a great day. I am finally FREE! And if my luck holds out, Miguel and Charity will break up soon… leaving him free to date his one true love—ME!

"It's just that I love him so much, Simone! I don't know what else to do!" Kay had just explained her brilliant plan to her best friend, and she was trying to convince Simone to give her a hand. She **needed** help—after all, she couldn't be in two places at once!

"Kay, I can't help you. Not tonight. My parents are dragging me and Whitney to some hospital charity banquet," Simone explained. "I'm really sorry, but I just can't do it."

This could **not** be happening. Simone **had** to help her!! This plan was sure to work—but she couldn't do it alone! 

"Simone!!!" Kay whined. "I **need** you to help me! I don't know how else I'll be able to pull it off!"

"I told you I was sorry, Kay. There's nothing I can do!"

"After all I did to help you get Chad, **this** is how you repay me?" Kay fumed. Kay couldn't believe it. She had told so many lies to help Simone snag Chad! Kay racked her brain. How could she convince Simone to help her?

"Look, Kay, I have tried to help you get Miguel more times than I wish to remember. All of your 'great plans' have gone up in smoke before—what makes you think that this one will be any different?"

Kay was about to give her so-called best friend a mouthful on how friends help each other out no matter what, when she heard someone sit down on the nearby bench. Quickly she slapped her hand over Simone's mouth. "That's enough, Simone!" she hissed. "Someone's listening!"

Simone froze, and Kay debated whether or not she should investigate and find out who had overheard their conversation. Damage control could be necessary.

Before she could make the decision, Reese's voice interrupted her thoughts as he carefully poked his head around the corner. "Kay?"

"Reese!" Kay gasped in shock. Of all the people to have overheard **that** conversation, it had to have been Reese. If it had been Charity or Miguel, she would have been able to explain it away as a 'friendship-love' and they would have believed her. But Reese was too smart for that. What was she going to do now? 

"Can we talk?" Reese asked.

Kay nodded and looked towards Simone, who ran off without another word. Kay knew that her friend wanted to avoid this confrontation. Hell, **she** wanted to avoid this confrontation that had been years in the making.

"How much did you hear?" Kay asked cautiously. Maybe he hadn't heard Simone say that she loved Miguel. Maybe she would be able to claim that she had been talking about him. While the chances of that were doubtful, Kay could hope—couldn't she?

"Enough," Reese responded flatly. "Kay, was Simone telling the truth? Do you really love Miguel?"

Kay took a deep breath, contemplating what to do. If she told Reese the truth, he would hate her. And chances were that he would tell Miguel how she felt.

But did she really want to keep living a lie? Every day she rued the night of the Halloween party when she had first kissed Reese. She had thought he had been Miguel, but after that night, everything had gone downhill.

She didn't want to keep lying to the world about her 'relationship' with Reese. It was time to tell the truth.

Softly, Kay whispered, "Yes, I do."

Kay saw Reese's face fall and realized how much she had hurt him. But she couldn't take it back—she wouldn't. She refused to keep living a lie.

But Kay knew that Reese deserved some type of explanation, so she led him to a nearby bench. "Reese, I know I should have told you, but I didn't know how. I didn't want to hurt you."

Reese looked at her. "How long has is been? How long have you loved him?"

Kay bit her lip. Should she tell him the whole truth? She had to admit that it was the only explanation that made any sense. Besides, if she claimed that she had fallen for Miguel while dating Reese, that would only hurt him **more**, wouldn't it?

Her voice was barely more than a whisper when she admitted, "A long time."

"How long, Kay?" Reese demanded. "How long has it been? Have you **ever** loved me?"

She willed herself not to cry. She was Kay Bennett, and Kay Bennett didn't cry. She had never cried over Miguel, so were tears threatening to fall **now**?

She knew better than to trust her voice. Mutely, she shook her head no, avoiding Reese's dejected gaze.

She heard Reese exhale loudly. "Honestly, Kay, if you never loved me, why did you lead me on for so long? Why did you even kiss me like that at the Halloween party?"

"I—I—I thought that you were Miguel," Kay whispered.

Reese grabbed Kay's chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "But once you realized I **wasn't** Miguel, you didn't tell me that it was a mistake. Why? Why the hell didn't you just tell me the truth then, Kay?"

"Miguel and Charity were so happy together, and they just seemed so certain that we belonged together. I, uh, I thought that maybe they could be right. I hoped that maybe if I gave you a chance, I'd fall in love with you… and get over Miguel."

A wave of remorse swept over Kay. She knew that she shouldn't be lying to Reese. He was 17. He should be able to handle the truth by now.

But Kay just knew that anything—even an unclean soul—would be better than seeing anger and betrayal in Reese's eyes. Until that day, she had never seen him look at anyone that day, and she would give anything to never have to see it again.

"But you didn't," Reese replied coldly. "Why didn't you break up with me after you realized that it wasn't going to happen?"

"What was I supposed to say, Reese?" Kay asked rhetorically. "'Hey, Reese, it's been great, but it's over since I love Miguel more. Sure, he never forgets about Charity enough to even realize I **exist**, but I'm breaking up with you so I can sit around pining after him'?" She took a deep breath. "Reese, I've been trying to find a way for awhile now to tell you this, but I could never find a way to tell you without hurting you."

"So, you'd rather that I **overhear** you proclaiming your love of our best friend? Do you think that **that** didn't hurt, Kay?"

"Reese, I'm sorry!" Kay cried, a single tear falling down her face. "I didn't want you to find out like this!"

"That much was obvious," Reese scoffed.

"Reese, let me make it up to you. Please! I'll do anything!!"

"Thanks but no thanks, Kay. You've already done **more** than enough."

~*~*~*~

"Hey, Christopher! Wait up!" Kay called as she ran towards her English class.

Obligingly, Christopher turned to wait for Kay to catch up. "Hello, Kay. How are you doing today?"

  
Kay shrugged. "Okay, I suppose. Anyhow, I was wondering if you'd want to meet me at the Book Café tonight for some coffee. A bunch of my friends should be there, and I figured you'd want to meet some more people. Sound good?"

"It sounds fantastic, Kay. I would love to come. But where is this 'Book Café'?"

Kay grinned. "It's downtown, across the street from the Youth Center. If you get lost, just ask anyone. It's an institution in Harmony."

"Thank you, Kay. When should I arrive?"

"Uh, my friends are meeting at about 7:15, 7:20. I should be there around then, but I might be a little late. If I'm not there, just look for a girl with long blonde hair. She should be there by then."

"I will see you then," Christopher agreed as he walked off towards his next class.

~*~*~*~

That night, a little after 7, Kay was running around the house like a madwoman. Miguel had promised to stop by after basketball practice, and he was sure to arrive any moment. With a glance around the room, she knew that everything was ready.

__

Ding, dong!

Crossing and uncrossing her fingers seven times, Kay walked towards the door. With any luck, everything would go as planned.

~*~*~*~

"Kay, what time is it?" Miguel asked her almost a half-hour later.

"Uh…" Kay replied, glancing up at the analog clock on the wall. "It's about 7:12. When did you tell Charity you'd meet her?"

"7:30, and I don't want to be late."

"Don't worry about it, Miguel. You have plenty of time," Kay assured him. While she didn't know exactly what time it **really** was, she did know that it most definitely was later than 7:12. Her preparations had involved hiding all of the digital clocks in the room and unplugging the analog—after setting it to 7:12, of course. Miguel would be late, leaving Charity time to get to know Christopher.

A nagging voice told Kay that what she was doing wasn't right. She dismissed the voice, reminding herself that if everyone ended up happily ever after, it couldn't be wrong.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Miguel paused. "Anyhow, Kay, what's this I hear about you and Reese breaking up?"

"Who'd you hear that from?" Kay asked cautiously. She had been hoping to avoid this topic of conversation tonight, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

"Reese. He said that you ended it during lunch today. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Miguel," Kay apologized. "I just wasn't ready to talk about it quite yet."

"Kay, I'm your best friend. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Kay almost laughed. Ever since Charity had come to town, she had felt more like a third wheel than a best friend. And how on earth was she supposed to tell Miguel that she was in love with him?

But, instead, she sweetly responded, "Of course I do, Miguel. It's just that I needed to sort out my feelings before I talked to you about this."

"What do you mean?" Miguel asked gently.

"I mean that I don't think I love Reese anymore. I don't want to lead him on, so I broke up with him. I mean, I still love him but only as a friend. I'm just so confused, Miguel!! I don't know what to do!"

Then Kay turned on the waterworks, knowing the Miguel would hold her and comfort her. She knew that tears would make Miguel believe that she was really upset about this. She knew that Miguel still thought of her as the tough girl who never cried.

But 'his Kay' had changed over the past few years. Lack of attention and love from the man of her dreams had changed her. She was no longer the naïve tomboy he had once known.

Kay was now a woman who was willing to do **anything** to get the man that she felt was rightfully hers.

Anything at all.

~*~*~*~

"I can't believe that your clock was broken!" Miguel exclaimed as he and Kay sped towards the Book Café. "Can't you drive any faster?"

"Miguel, you know that Luis is always patrolling along this stretch of road. The last thing I need right now is a ticket!" Kay replied.

"Charity's going to be so worried," Miguel lamented.

"Try her cell again," Kay suggested, knowing full well that her batteries were dead. Yes, she had taken care of everything.

Miguel did so, but moments later, he shoved the phone back into his jacket pocket. "No answer."

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore," Kay informed him. "We're there."

She had taken care of her part of the plan. Soon, she would discover if Christopher had unwittingly given her a hand.

~*~*~*~

"Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald, where on earth have you been?" Charity cried out as she ran towards him and Kay as they walked through the door. "You're over 30 minutes late, and I've been worried sick!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Miguel apologized, moving for a kiss.

"Don't even **think** about kissing me, Miguel. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm mad at you!"

Kay couldn't believe it. In all of the time that she had known her cousin, she had always taken her for this wimpy, blonde pushover. But, apparently, when push came to shove, Charity had a spine. Learn something new everyday.

"Miguel, I really don't know what going on inside your head right now, but if you don't care enough about this relationship to even let me **know** that you're going to be late, we have some serious thinking to do. Maybe you're just not ready for a long-term relationship quite yet." Charity paused to flip her hair over her shoulder. "Christopher, would you be willing to give me a ride home? I just can't bare to look at him for a moment longer?"

"Of course, Charity," Christopher replied, ignoring the look of death that Miguel flashed in his directions. "Let's go."

After watching his girlfriend leave with another guy, Miguel glanced over at Kay in shock. Kay had to admit that she was just as surprised as he was. While she had expected Charity to be mad, she certainly hadn't expected her to overreact.

Not that Kay was complaining. Any overreaction of Charity's was sure to help her out in a long run.

Things were looking good. Finally, it appeared that one of her plans had worked!!


	6. Chapter Five

****

Chapter 5:  
_January 9, 2002  
Miguel is going to drive me crazy! Ever since he and Charity agreed to take a break (which we all know will be temporary), he has been hanging around constantly._

At first, I had believed that it would be just like old times. Kay, Miguel, and Reese—the Three Musketeers, the Three Stooges. But it wasn't the same, not anymore. Not when Miguel spent all of his time grieving for his 'dying' relationship.

From the beginning, I knew that Miguel was late to the Book Café because of one woman. Kay. It was obvious that it had been a part of the plan that she had desperately needed Simone's help with.

When Charity had blown up at Miguel, I had been shocked. Who wouldn't have been? Charity went from 'Save me from the evil, Miguel!!' to 'Maybe Miguel isn't ready for a long term relationship.'

Ever since she had moved to Harmony, I thought that Kay had definitely gotten her spunk from the Bennett side of her family. After all, Charity seemed to be one of the most passive people on the globe. But after Charity's explosion, I'm no longer certain. Perhaps she inherited it from the Standish side of her after all.

But the change in Charity wasn't all bad. In fact, I thought that it was good. Charity needed to learn to stop letting people walk all over her, and if Kay's plan allowed that to happen, I guess that it's good that it worked.

So, Kay's plan didn't get her any closer to a date with Miguel, and I hoped that maybe she'd realize that he'd never stop loving Charity. And then maybe she'd realize that I was the one for her.

But today, Miguel asked me a question that changed everything…

"How can she do this?" Miguel asked. "How can she look at him, and flirt with him, and—and go **out** with him as if what we have doesn't mean anything?!?"

"Miguel, you agreed to take a break," Reese reminded him gently.

"No, Reese. **She** wanted to take a break. I was perfectly happy with everything the way it was." Miguel stopped to glance over at his friends. "We were in love, guys, and everything was perfect."

"Miguel," Kay began softly, as she gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "Isn't the whole point of 'taking a break' that you figure out if you're really meant to be together? I mean, yes, the two of you have been enormously happy together, but neither of you have never been in a serious relationship with anyone else. Neither of you have really stopped to think, 'what if we're not soul mates?' Miguel, now you have a chance to do that."

Reese refrained from rolling his eyes. How had he ever mistaken Kay's subtle 'Date me! Date me!' hints for friendly concern?

"Kay," Miguel began, in a tone that implied that he was about to state the obvious. "I know, deep in my heart where it really counts, that we **are** soul mates. I don't need to kiss, let alone **date** another girl to realize that."

"Miguel, I know that it can be hard to imagine that you and Charity aren't meant for each other, but what if you wake up one morning 20 years from now, realizing that you made a **big** mistake. That, in reality, you're true love is one of your coworkers, your waitress at your favorite restaurant, or your best friend? Do you really want to risk losing out on a lifetime of happiness simply because you can't take advantage of this golden opportunity?"

Reese almost laughed. Obviously, when Kay had mentioned falling in love with his best friend, she had been referring to herself. Could she have been any more obvious about her interest in their best friend?

"Kay," Miguel began, but Kay cut him off.

"Miguel, just think about it. Please!" she begged.

"Kay, I had no idea that my happiness meant so much to you. I'll think about it—for you."

Kay flashed him a grateful smile. "Your happiness means the world to me," Kay informed him with a grin.

__

Yeah, his happiness with **you** means the world to you, Reese amended in his head.

With a sigh, Reese reminded himself that it didn't matter how transparent Kay's words were, Miguel was probably the densest teenager in Harmony. Kay had been coming on to him for years, and he had yet to notice. Hell, Kay could probably strip for him, and he'd think that she was too hot.

Yeah, he had nothing to worry about. Given time, Kay would realize that **he** was the man that she really loved. She would realize that Reese was the man she was meant to be with—not Miguel.

~*~*~*~

"Reese, what would you think if I asked Kay out?" Miguel asked out of the blue as the two guys headed towards the Bennetts' home.

Reese froze. Did he hear him right? **Miguel** was thinking about asking out **Kay**?

"Reese, buddy, say something. If you have a problem with it, I won't do it. I mean, you guys just broke up, and I don't want to lose a friend by doing this."

Reese shook his head, trying to get his mind back into the conversation. "No, no. I'm sorry, Miguel. I was just caught off-guard. You want to ask out **Kay**?"

Reese couldn't believe it. Of all of the gorgeous women at Harmony High, Miguel had to choose the one that Reese had loved practically since birth. The woman who had been forced to break up with him after he had realized that she really loved Miguel.

"Yeah, why not? I mean, she's my best friend, so it's not like anything will actually **happen** with us. And it will fulfill her little request that I 'take advantage of this great opportunity.' Reese, I don't want to date anyone other than Charity. But if it's Kay, it's almost like we're just hanging out."

Reese knew that Kay wouldn't see it that way. She would think that her prayers were finally being answered. That Miguel was finally beginning to see that she was the woman for him.

But that wasn't it at all. Miguel was asking her out to pacify her requests, not because he loved her or wanted her. If Reese gave Miguel the go-ahead, Kay's heart was sure to be broken.

But if Reese told Miguel that he didn't think that he should ask out Kay, he would be forced to endure question upon question.

"Why not Kay? What's wrong with Kay?"

"If not Kay, then who? Who should I go out with?"

And, then of course, "Reese, do you not want me to go after her because you're still in love with her?"

But Reese could handle the questions. He'd been listening to Miguel bemoan the temporary loss of his beloved Charity for days now. Answering his questions couldn't be much worse than that.

But if Kay ever found out that Reese had discouraged Miguel from asking her out, he would lose her. It had been hard enough to deal with the fact that Kay didn't love him like that.

But living without her in his life seemed almost impossible. Practically a fate worse than death.

Reese had a choice to make. And judging from the look on Miguel's face, he had about ten seconds in which to make it.

Could his life get any worse?


	7. Chapter Six

****

Chapter 6:  
_January 9, 2002  
Have you ever had one of those days when nothing seems to go your way? I have to admit that I've had tons. Whether it's failing a math test (yeah, that happened today), or fighting with one of your best friends (you guessed it), it just makes your whole mood go downhill._

But then something will happen that will make up for all of those bad things. Yeah, I still failed my math test. And, sure, Simone's not speaking to me right now.

But that doesn't matter. Not anymore. Because I have Miguel now, and that makes everything worth it.

"Simone, why can't he just realize that they're **not** meant to be together?" Kay complained as she and her best friend watched Miguel walk down the hall with a depressed look on his face. "Look at how much this is tearing him up! If Charity **really** loved him, she wouldn't be doing this to him, to them."

Simone rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Kay, they haven't even been broken up for a week. Chill out."

"Simone, finally one of my plans is working! Charity broke up with him, and I **know** that this is my golden opportunity!! You have to help me!"

"Kay, you can't trick someone into loving you. Either they love you or they don't. It's that simple."

"Simone!!!" Kay whined. Why couldn't Simone understand how important this was? This was **Miguel** that they were talking about, after all! Kay had waited almost 3 years for the opportunity to go out with him, and she most certainly was not about to let it pass her by!

"Kay!!!" Simone replied, imitating Kay's tone.

"Don't make fun of me, Simone! This is serious! I have to get Miguel to go out with me—just once. Then he'll realize that I'm the one for him. Not Charity."

Simone sighed. "Kay, he **loves** Charity. Not you. Yes, maybe he could have loved you if you had dated, but you didn't. He went out with Charity instead. They're meant to be together, Kay, and none of your plotting will change that. Can't you just accept that and move on with your life?"

Kay's eyes widened. Did Simone seriously **believe** this garbage she was spouting? If she didn't watch out, she'd turn into Theresa, spouting nonsense about fate and true love and whatnot.

Kay believed in true love, but she also believed that she was in control of her own destiny. You make your own luck, and she was sure as hell going to make hers.

"Whatever, Kay," Simone said, throwing her hands up in the air. "It's obvious that nothing I said got through that thick skull of yours. Give me a call if you ever decide to be rational about this whole situation."

With a flip of her raven mane, Simone turned and began walking down the hall. Kay couldn't believe it. Simone, her best friend and supporter, was walking away from her?

"I am being rational!" Kay shouted after her friend. "I am!!!"

Everyone in the hallway turned and looked at her. Kay knew what they were thinking. 'Who was that loser who was shouting in the middle of the hallway?'

But Simone didn't turn to give her a second glance, and Kay ignored all of the snickering bystanders. She was a senior, dammit, and she'd yell down the hallway if she wanted to!

Kay knew that it would be difficult to think of and carry out a plan all by herself, but she would think of something. She always did, and this time would be no different.

There was no way in hell that she was going to let this opportunity slip from her grasp.

~*~*~*~

"So, Kay, I hear you got your math exam back today," Jessica began with a smirk.

Kay knew that Jessica had somehow discovered that she had failed the test. That little twit! Jessica was trying to get her in trouble, and she usually did just fine on her own. She most **definitely** did not need Jessica's help!!

"Oh, really?" Grace asked. "How did you do, dear?"

Kay shot daggers at her younger sister who simply smiled gleefully. "Not that hot," she admitted reluctantly. "I'm going to go in and try to figure out where I went wrong. And he did mention something in class today about offering some extra credit."

"Now, Kay, I don't want you to be one of those students who abuses extra credit to sneak by in her classes. You're a smart girl, honey, and you mom and I know that you can do better."

"Yeah, I know, Dad. I'll study harder next time."

Sam nodded encouragingly. "That's good, sweetie. If you need some help, don't be afraid to ask for it."

"I won't," Kay replied automatically.

As the dinner conversation moved towards how sick old Mr. Kingsley was, Kay took the opportunity to glare at her younger sister. Jessica grinned and stuck her tongue out in response.

Kay rolled her eyes and began eating again. At least the dinner was edible, and not some of her mother's health food creations.

Moments later, Kay's plate was clean. "May I be excused?"

"Not yet, honey," Grace replied with a grin. "After all, you wouldn't want to miss out on a piece of tomato soup cake!"

~*~*~*~

Twenty minutes and two pieces of tomato soup cake later, Kay excused herself. God, she wished that they had had a dog. Maybe the mutt would actually **like** the tomato soup cake!

Kay laughed and shook her head. More likely, it would die from the toxins that had to be within the dessert somewhere.

__

Ding, dong!

Kay ran towards the front door, certain that Simone had realized that she needed her help to get Miguel. Yes, they would spend the night trying to find a way to convince Miguel that Kay was the perfect girl for him.

At lunch she had subtly dropped hint after hint about how he should take advantage of this opportunity to date some other girls—like her for example. Of course, Miguel had been his dense self and hadn't noticed. Why did he have to be so infuriating?

"Hey, Sim—I mean, uh, hey, Miguel! Reese."

"Hey, Kay," Miguel replied, grinning at her. "Can we come in?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course. What's up?"

"Well, Kay, I've thought a lot about what you said today at lunch," Miguel began.

Kay took a deep breath and prepared herself to support Miguel in his never-ending quest to get Charity back. Besides, if she knew what he had planned, it would make it that much easier for her to 'accidentally' screw things up a bit.

"Anyhow, I realized that you're right. I really should try dating some other girls."

Kay's jaw dropped down in shock. Was he serious? He was actually going to date someone other than Charity? Yes!! Finally, she had gotten her man!

Then it hit her. He had said 'other' girls. He hadn't said he was going to date her. What if he asked out someone like Becky Bellafonte? Oh, she would rather eat three tomato soup cakes than watch Miguel kiss **her**!

"So, Kay, I was wondering if you wanted to do something on Friday night? Maybe go see a movie or something?"

Kay just stared at him unblinkingly. Had she heard him right? Had he just asked her out?

Yes, he had!! Oh, finally!! All of her dreams were about to come true!!

But, very coolly, Kay replied, "No, Miguel, I'm not busy. What would you like to do?"

Miguel began to talk about some of the things that they could do, but Kay tuned him out. It didn't matter what they did, as long as they were together. Finally, after years of frustration, Miguel was hers!!


	8. Chapter Seven

****

Chapter 7:  
_January 24, 2002  
Kay has been dating Miguel for over two weeks now. I still can't believe that I told Miguel that I was okay with him asking Kay out. It's so hard for me to watch… but not for the reason you may expect. It's not even the reason that I expected!!_

Just looking at them together makes me heart ache. Kay looks at Miguel adoringly and obeys his every whim. Meanwhile, Miguel spends all of his time watching Charity or thinking about Charity. And Kay is blissfully ignorant—for now.

But I know that while ignorance can be bliss, it's often only temporary. It was in my case, and I fear that the same will be true for Kay.

Sooner or later, Charity will realize that she and Miguel are meant to be together. They'll get back together, leaving Kay alone with her broken heart.

Today, I tried to make Kay realize what she's getting herself into, but she wouldn't listen to me. She claimed that I was just jealous that she had found happiness with Miguel, rather than with me.

I love Kay more than I had ever thought possible, and her determination is one of the things I love most about her.

But why can't she realize that someday soon her stubbornness will cause her downfall?

"So, Miguel, what do you want to do tonight?" Kay asked Miguel, her love for him shining in her eyes.

"Well," Miguel began, tearing his eyes off of his ex-girlfriend who was sitting a table away with Christopher, "why don't we hang out at your place?"

"That sounds great, sweetie," Kay replied blissfully, softly kissing his cheek. "When do you think you'll come over?"

By then, Miguel's gaze had returned to Charity and Christopher. "Wh—what?" he asked, startled.

Reese rolled his eyes, but obviously neither of his friends noticed. Miguel was too absorbed in his jealousy to notice anything. Reese was surprised that Kay hadn't had to grab his face and stare him down to get his attention!

And as for Kay, she was too absorbed in the fact that she was finally involved with Miguel to realize that things were less than ideal. With a sigh, Reese admitted to himself that he was partially to blame for that. He had been Kay's only other serious relationship… and theirs had been more of a relationship that, well, wasn't.

Kay hadn't wanted to date him, despite what she might have said. So he supposed that this "relationship" with Miguel, although the better parts only existed in her mind, was better than anything that they had ever shared.

As much as it pained Reese to admit it, he suspected it that it was the truth. Kay had never loved him the way that she loved Miguel, so it only made sense that the relationship between her and Miguel would be more fulfilling.

The bell rang, bringing Reese out of his reverie. As he and Miguel walked towards their 5th hour English class, Miguel pulled his thoughts away from Charity long enough to talk to his best friend.

"Hey, Reese, you coming over to the Bennetts' with me tonight?" he asked after he and Kay parted ways.

Reese raised an eyebrow as he looked at Miguel in shock. "Isn't it supposed to be kinda like a date?"

"Aw, come on, Reese!" Miguel exclaimed. "We're just gonna hang out. Kay won't mind!"

Reese heard himself agree, even though he knew that Kay wouldn't be that excited to see him. He was sure that Kay had been hoping for some time alone with her boyfriend, but for some reason he felt that he needed to be there.

Reese twisted his combination lock with a sigh. Kay was sure to be less than pleased when Miguel arrive with him in tow. He just hoped that Miguel would provide distraction enough to protect him from Kay's wrath.

~*~*~*~

Hours later, Reese was sitting uncomfortably on the Bennetts' couch watching Miguel ignore his girlfriend. Charity was at home that night, as Miguel had probably suspected she would be. So instead of hanging out with Kay, he was allowing Charity to monopolize his time.

So Kay was sitting in the other corner of the couch, watching the mindless comedy that was filling the television screen. Reese watched her out of the corner of his eye, and he knew that she was telling herself that Miguel loved **her**, not Charity. He knew that determined look on her face, and he was sure that she was trying to convince herself that she meant more to him that she really did.

Then Miguel leaned in closer to Charity to whisper something in her ear. Charity giggled, and Kay's face fell. Reese did the only thing that he could do—he grabbed Kay's arm and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Reese Michael Durkee!" Kay exclaimed once she got over the shock of being dragged out of her seat. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Reese replied with a scoff.

Kay's jaw dropped. "What do you mean by **that**?"

Reese sighed. This wasn't the time to get into that. Kay wouldn't listen to anything that he said right now anyhow—especially not if it insulted her beloved Miguel. "Nothing. I just thought that you looked unhappy, so I thought I'd try to cheer you up."

Kay rolled her eyes. "How, Reese? By telling me about all this new proof that Tabitha is a witch and that her doll is alive?"

"Tabitha **is** a witch, and Timmy's alive! I'll prove it one day!" Reese insisted, offended.

"Whatever, Reese. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go talk to my boyfriend." With a flip of her hair, she turned and pushed open the door to the living room.

Reese couldn't watch her leave and go moon over him. She was turning into him—and he wasn't going to let her get hurt like he did.

With a sudden movement, Reese grabbed her arm and spun her around towards him. "I'm not finished yet."

"God, Reese! What is your problem? We established that I'm in love with Miguel and not you. Just accept it and move on with your life!"

"Kay, this isn't about me. This is about you. You don't belong with him."

Kay just looked at him, her hand on her hip. "And I suppose I belong with you?"

"No… I mean, yes… I mean—" Reese sighed and threw his arms up in the air. "I don't know what I mean. I just mean that you don't belong with him."

"And how would you know?"

How would he know? He knew because of who she was. Kay was a beautiful woman, with laughter that tinkled like bells on a hillside. Her blue orbs sparkled like the sea, and she had a contagious grin. She was a wonderful woman, and she deserved better than Miguel. She deserved better than a man who thought of nothing but his ex-girlfriend.

But he couldn't tell her that. What was he supposed to say?


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8:**  
_ January 24, 2002  
Today was fantastic. Miguel came over, and we hung out together all night. I know that it won't be long before he realizes that I'm the one he loves—not Charity._

_Tonight was perfect. It was me and Miguel, together just as we are supposed to be._

_There was only one problem—Reese was there._

_And it's not even so much the fact that he was there that was the problem. Reese has hung out with us before since we started dating, and he had never posed a problem before._

_But tonight he said some things that made me question if he really was over me, as he so claimed. He told me that I didn't belong with Miguel… implying that he thought that I belonged with him._

_I don't belong with Reese! I've known that for years now. I love Miguel, not Reese._

_Never Reese._

_But Reese has always been the brainiac that knows everything… a part of me wonders if he's really wrong about this._

_But more importantly, would it really be all that horrendous if he is right?_

"Reese Michael Durkee!" Kay exclaimed once she realized what had happened. Reese had just dragged her out of the living room into the kitchen! "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Reese replied with a scoff.

Kay's jaw dropped in surprise. "What do you mean by **that**?"

Reese sighed. "Nothing. I just thought that you looked unhappy, so I thought I'd try to cheer you up."

Kay knew that there was something that she wasn't telling him but she would have time to figure out what it was later. Besides, figuring out what he meant by cheering her up was certain to be more interesting. How on earth did he plan to accomplish that?

With a roll of her eyes, she asked, "How, Reese? By telling me about all this new proof that Tabitha is a witch and that her doll is alive?"

"Tabitha**is** a witch, and Timmy's alive! I'll prove it one day!" Reese insisted, offended.

Why couldn't Reese understand that Tabitha was simply their kind neighbor and that Timmy was simply her doll? Trying to prove that these theories of his were true was nothing more than an exercise in futility.

"Whatever, Reese. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go talk to my boyfriend." With a flip of her hair, she turned and pushed open the door to the living room.

With a sudden movement, Reese grabbed her arm and spun her around towards him. "I'm not finished yet."

Kay knew that Reese had loved her for years, but she had had no idea that his infatuation had been so powerful. If he was jealous of her relationship with Miguel, it was too bad for him. There was no way she was going to give up what she had waited for her whole life to pacify** Reese**!

"God, Reese! What is your problem? We established that I'm in love with Miguel and not you. Just accept it and move on with your life!"

"Kay, this isn't about me. This is about you. You don't belong with him."

Kay just looked at him, her hand on her hip. "And I suppose I belong with you?"

"No… I mean, yes… I mean—" Reese sighed and threw his arms up in the air. "I don't know what I mean. I just mean that you don't belong with him."

"And how would you know?"

Reese paused, as if he was looking for the right words to say. Kay wished he would just realize that there were no 'right words' so he might as well give up the search. She **belonged** with Miguel, and there was nothing that he could say to change that.

"Kay, think about your 'relationship' ever since you first started dating. How many times have you been alone, just the two of you for more than five or ten minutes? How many times has Miguel whispered sweet nothings in your ear or given you a romantic gift?"

"Reese, we don't spend time alone because we thought that our **friends** supported our relationship, but that decision might have to be rethought. As for the soft words and the presents, we've only been going out for two weeks, Reese. Miguel and I haven't progressed to that point of our relationship. Give it time, Reese, and you'll see I'm right," Kay replied confidently.

"Fine, Kay, if you say so," Reese replied with a sigh.

Kay thought that Reese was finally finished talking, so she pivoted on her heel to return to the living room, where her boyfriend awaited. But Reese wasn't done.

"Kay, how many times has Miguel spent more time talking about Charity and Christopher than you and your relationship? How many times has Miguel gone out of his way to talk to Charity when you're hanging out together? How many times has he ignored you to stare at Charity? How many times, Kay? **How many times??**" Reese asked forcefully.

"Reese, it doesn't matter. Miguel is still getting over Charity, but soon he'll realize that he loves **me** and not her."

"Dammit, Kay! I always thought that you were the most fiery woman I had ever met, and I loved that about you. But ever since you and Miguel got together, you seem like almost a different person. You let him walk all over you, do whatever he wants because you're afraid to lose him!"

"What the hell do you know about it, Reese? This is my **life** you're talking about here—not some example in your psychology book!"

"Kay, I know **exactly** what I'm talking about. This is not only your life that we're talking about here, but my life as well. Remember our relationship? I know it wasn't the greatest part of your life, but it was the best part of mine. Every day, I let you do or say whatever you wanted, afraid that one day you'd realize that I wasn't the guy for you and afraid that you'd fall out of love with me.

"But I shouldn't have worried about you falling out of love with me, Kay. I should have worried that you would never fall in love with me!"

"How is this relevant, Reese? Miguel loves me—he just hasn't realized it yet," Kay insisted.

"Kay, open up those beautiful blue eyes of yours and look around! Miguel is still in love with **Charity**!! He always has been, ever since she came into his life."

"But she wasn't supposed to come into his life! Miguel was supposed to be mine! I've known him longer; I've **loved** him longer! Finally, Reese, Miguel is mine. And no one—not you, not Charity, no one—will take him away from me!"

"Dammit, Kay! He's only using you to try to make Charity jealous! He's using you just like you used me!"

Kay was shocked. How **dare** Reese accuse Miguel of such a thing. Miguel wasn't using her! He wouldn't do a thing like that—not to her!

Without a second thought, her hand came out slapping Reese hard across the jaw, leaving a bright red mark.

"You're still in love with me!" Kay accused. "After all of this talk about being over me and moving on with your life, you're still in love with me!" Kay gasped in realization after she realized what this was all about. "You're jealous of Miguel!"

"Kay, while I do still love you, I'm not jealous of Miguel. He may have you, but he doesn't have the Kay I had, the Kay that I love. The Kay I love died the day that you started dating Miguel."

Without another word, Reese turned and walked into the family room, saying his goodbyes to Miguel and Charity before walking out the door and, presumably, heading home.

Kay was steamed. How dare Reese get her all worked up and then walk out on her? She wasn't finished with him yet!

With a sigh, Kay walked into the family room and saw Miguel and Charity with their heads bent together, talking quietly. Reese's words flowed through her head, but she shoved them out, reminding herself that they were only talking because she hadn't been in the room. Jessica was babysitting, so Charity had been the only other person for him to talk to.

But a nagging doubt, that sounded a hell of a lot like Reese, kept asking her why Miguel always talked about Charity or asked about her before he asked about Kay. Miguel loved her, didn't he?


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9:  
**_February 1, 2002  
Two weeks until the Valentine's Dance. Only two more weeks until the night from Hell._

_Perhaps that's a bit melodramatic. It probably won't be that bad. Can't be any worse than watching Kay moon over Miguel who's mooning over Charity, right?_

_Yeah, today was full of shockers. First Kay dumped Miguel. I can't believe I'm writing this. Kay actually dumped Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald, the so-called love of her life. Needless to say, I was shocked!_

_But that wasn't the only surprise of the day. Later, when I was in the hall talking to Jessica, trying to figure out what could possibly be going through Kay's mixed-up mind, Kay agreed to go to the Valentine's Dance with Jordan Aberman. I still can't believe that she agreed to go with that egotistical jock!!_

_So I'm headed to the Valentine's Dance with a date of my own… a date that will allow me to be there if Kay needs my help (not that she'll ask!)… a date named Jessica Bennett._

"Reese, how long do you think that it will take for Charity to come to her senses? I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Miguel moaned despairingly after their fourth hour history class.

Reese had come to expect such complaints from Miguel after history. After all, both Charity and Christopher were in the class and seeing them together was apparently driving Miguel crazy.

But what Reese couldn't understand is why Miguel led Kay on like this. Kay was a wonderful woman who deserved to have a boyfriend who knew how special she was. A boyfriend who knew how beautiful and intelligent she was.

A boyfriend like him.

Reese combed his fingers through his hair and released an inaudible sigh. He would never get a chance to show Kay how she should be treated. She would never let him.

So, rather, he got to listen to Miguel, the man she supposedly loved, go on and on about how much he missed **Charity**. He always talked about Charity. Not Kay. Never Kay.

"Hey, guys!" Kay chirped cheerfully as she slung her arm over her boyfriend's shoulder. "What's up?"

Under his breath, Reese offered a prayer up to the heavens. Let Kay realize that she deserved better than Miguel. Let Kay realize that**he** was the right man for her.

An awkward silence followed Kay's arrival. Reese noted that Miguel had at least gained the good sense not to talk incessantly about Charity when his "girlfriend" was within earshot.

"So, uh, what's for lunch today, guys?" Kay asked with a grin.

"Good ol' PB and J," Miguel replied, holding up his brown paper bag, tearing his eyes off of Charity's retreating figure for a moment.

Reese rolled his eyes, but of course neither of his friends noticed. As always he was the invisible one. He could travel to another dimension and no one would know the difference. It was amazing what he had noticed since he had discovered the truth about his "relationship" with Kay.

"Uh, I didn't have time to pack a lunch this morning, so I guess I'll be braving the cafeteria food today," Reese offered, giving them a comedic grimace.

But did his friends notice? Of course not. Miguel's gaze had returned to Charity's quickly disappearing blonde hair. Reese knew that Miguel loved the woman, but he couldn't help but think that this was a bit extreme. Wasn't spending every waking moment obsessing over her going a bit too far?

Look in the mirror when you say some of these things, Durkee, Reese chastised himself. It was less than a month ago when he idolized Kay in much the same way.

Kay. The woman whose cheerful demeanor was quickly disappearing as she followed Miguel's gaze and saw what he had been staring at. Her happy grin immediately transformed into a sad frown. Perhaps she was finally realizing that Reese's words of the previous week hadn't been said out of jealousy… but rather out of love.

Reese almost laughed at that thought. Even if Kay did acknowledge that he was right, it wouldn't make a difference. She was so head-over-heels for Miguel that she would follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked her to. Hell, she had already waited almost three years for the man—what was three more?

No, Reese just had to accept it. Kay would never give up on Miguel. And that meant that, somehow, he would have to try to find a way to give up on Kay.

If only he knew how to do it.

After they reached the cafeteria, Reese headed towards the dreaded lunch line while Kay and Miguel went to go snag them a table. Reese watched, pain ripping at his heart, as Kay flirted with Miguel and kissed him playfully on the face.

Kay really loved Miguel. But why couldn't she have loved **him** that way?

Suddenly, Kay pulled away and placed her hands on her hips. Reese couldn't hear what she was saying over the din of the lunchroom crowd, but the blue fire shooting from her eyes made it was obvious that she was pissed.

Reese watched from afar as it appeared that his at least **part** of his dream was coming true. Could Kay really be dumping Miguel?

Reese laughed mirthlessly, drawing the attention of those around him. But he paid no attention to them. The fact remained that Kay Bennett would never give up on Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald. Not as long as she felt that she had a chance to snag him for her own.

And since she was **dating** him at the moment, he knew that she wouldn't be giving up on him anytime soon. That is, unless what he had said to her had actually gotten through the stubborn skull of hers.

"You want cole slaw with that?" Bertha asked from behind the counter.

"No, thanks," Reese replied, not taking his eyes off of the scene unfolding before him.

"C'mon, hun," Bertha insisted, preparing to place a big glob onto his tray. "You need some slaw with those 'taters."

With an annoyed sigh, Reese turned to face the graying woman. "No, thank you, Bertha. I prefer my tater tots without cole slaw." Quickly, Reese moved down the line, away from Bertha and her cole slaw.

Returning his gaze to where Kay and Miguel had stood moments before, Reese was surprised to notice that both of them had disappeared. He quickly scanned the surrounding tables for some sign of either of them, but he had no luck. It was almost as if the two had disappeared!

Suddenly a voice called out his name. "Hey, Reese, pull up a chair!" It was Miguel.

Obligingly, I did ask he said and set my tray on the table. "Miguel, what happened to Kay?"

"She dumped me," he replied with a shrug. "Something about how I shouldn't have a girlfriend if I was still so hung up on Charity. But, come on. I only asked her out 'cause she was badgering me to move on with my life."

Reese's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Miguel honestly had no idea how much Kay loved him. How dense was he?

Kay had put up with his affection for his ex for almost a month. No other girl would ever last that long in a relationship that was so obviously going nowhere.

Not only that, but as far as Reese could tell, this was the first time Kay had mentioned her unhappiness to Miguel. Typical girls would have given Miguel an ultimatum weeks ago.

"Dammit, Miguel, don't you know anything?" Reese shouted, his slate gray eyes quickly clouding over with his fury. "Kay loves you, man—or at least she did."

Miguel rolled his eyes. "Reese, I doubt Kay will end our friendship because I'm having problems moving on. We're friends forever—just like you and me."

"God, Miguel, how can you be so dense? How can you be so blind? Kay loved you… and not just like a friend. She loved you like a woman loves a man. She loved you so much, Miguel, and you trampled on her heart."

Miguel raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Reese, you guys only broke up a month ago. She couldn't have fallen in love with me so quickly. I think you're exaggerating just a little."

"Dammit, Miguel, do you have any idea **why** we even broke up?"

"Yeah, Kay said that she was confused about her feelings for you, and she didn't want to lead you on."

Reese's mouth dropped open in shock. Like hell Kay was confused about her feelings! She knew exactly who she wanted and had known for years.

With a shake of his head, Reese lowered his voice and told Miguel the truth. "She broke up with me because she's in love with you?"

At that opportune moment, a gaggle of freshmen girls had begun to giggle loudly, drowning out Reese's soft words.

"What was that?" Miguel asked.

"I said we broke up because she was in love with you," Reese repeated just a bit louder.

Of course, at that moment, chants of "Fight! Fight!" has begun to chorus throughout the cafeteria as two junior guys started pummeling each other.

"What?" Miguel shouted, still unable to hear Reese's words.

"I said that Kay and I broke up because she's in love with you!!" Reese shouted, as administrators intervened to stop the fight. Suddenly, the cafeteria grew eerily quiet, before a soft snicker began to ripple amongst the students.

Reese looked around him in horror. Everyone had heard what he had just said. Kay was going to kill him.


	11. Chapter Ten

****

Chapter Ten:  
_February 1, 2002  
Have you ever had a day where you just wished that you could just crawl back into bed and pretend that the day's events had never happened?_

That was how I felt today.

Oh, don't get me wrong. Today started out just fine. I was Kay Bennett—popular senior and girlfriend of Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald. The only downside was Reese's continued jealousy, but I could deal with that easy enough.

Then during lunch, I realized that my seemingly charmed life was charmed with bad luck, as opposed to good as I had previously thought.

First, I realized that Miguel still loved Charity. Would probably always love Charity. Do you have any idea how hard it is to admit that Reese is right and you're wrong? Granted, I would never tell him that, but it was difficult enough admitting it to myself!

Then, Reese was kind enough to announce to the entire school that I had been in love with Miguel for years! And he says that he loves me—**HAH**!!!! 

I can't believe I was so stupid. I was thinking about asking him to the Valentine's Dance—as friends, nothing more. Kinda as a thanks for being so great about my loving Miguel and whatnot. But then he had to tell everyone about my love for Miguel!!

So after I saw him flirting with Jessica, I agreed to go to the dance with Jordan Aberman. I wanted to piss Reese off, like he'd been pissing me off all day. I wasn't jealous—just mad that he felt that he could easily replace me with my sister.

Simone insisted that it was jealousy that had caused me to agree to a date with Jordan, but that's not it. I don't like Reese—not like that! He's nothing like my dream man, Miguel.

But is that really such a bad thing?

"Miguel, I am so excited about the dance next Saturday!" Kay chirped happily, moments after Reese had headed to the lunch line. She shoved the self-doubt about Miguel still loving Charity out of her mind. Miguel was with **her** now, not Charity. So he loved her, right?

Miguel smiled tightly. "Yeah, you pick out a dress yet?" he asked.

Kay sighed happily and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I'm torn. You see there's this beautiful red one that I have absolutely fallen in love with, but a part of me thinks that red will be a bit overdone—after all, it will be Valentine's day! But there's this other emerald green one that I like too." Kay paused for a moment as she let her words sink in. "Hey, why don't you come to the mall with me tonight, and you can help me decide!"

Expectantly, Kay waited for Miguel to reply. Moments passed, but he didn't say a word. "Miguel?"

"What does she see in him anyhow?" Miguel asked rhetorically, as Kay followed his gaze to the blonde-haired couple a few tables away.

A flash of rage filled Kay's body. Could Reese have been right? Was it possible that Miguel was only using her to make Charity jealous?

With a shake of her head, she dismissed the thought. Surely nothing could be further from the truth. Miguel wouldn't treat her—his lifelong best friend—like that, would he?

"What did you just say, Miguel?" Kay asked carefully, hoping that she had misunderstood what he had said.

Miguel didn't even turn to face her. Simply, he responded, "I was wondering what Charity could possibly see in that stuffy Brit."

Fury filled Kay's soul as his words tore her heart to shreds. Reese had been right. He had never loved her—not like he loved Charity.

Placing her hands on her hips, she began to give Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald a piece of her mind. "Dammit, Miguel, what does it matter why she likes him? She has a boyfriend; you have a girlfriend. Honestly, if you're going to spend all of your time mooning over her, I don't even see why you bothered to date me—if you can even call it dating! We're through, Miguel!"

A part of Kay wanted to smirk when she saw his mouth drop in shock. She hadn't talked to him like this in years—not since she realized her feelings for him.

But the rest of her was dying inside, and she knew that she needed to make a quick exit before tears began to fall down her face. She couldn't let anyone see her cry—especially not over a guy who was still in love with her cousin.

Quickly, she turned on her heel and stalked out of the cafeteria. She had no idea where she was going, but it didn't much matter.

Without Miguel, nothing really mattered anymore.

~*~

With a soft sigh, Kay stepped out of her car and onto the hill where she had always come when she was younger. She hadn't been here in years, but this had always been her thinking place.

Whenever she had had a problem, this was where she had come. Sitting beneath the old maple tree atop the hill had always helped her sort through her thoughts.

It was cold on the hill—barely above freezing, but Kay didn't feel the cold. She was too sad, too heartbroken.

She should have known that Reese would have been right about Miguel's feelings for Charity. Reese was an intelligent man, and she couldn't remember the last time that he had been wrong about something. Why had she doubted him this time?

__

Because you hadn't wanted to accept the fact that Miguel and Charity will always love each other, the little voice inside her head told her.

She knew that that was true. She had been in denial for years. What everyone else in Harmony had realized shortly after Miguel and Charity had first gotten together, it had taken her years to realize. **Charity** was Miguel's soul mate—not her.

It had never been her, and it never would be.

When would she find a man to love her the way that Miguel loved Charity? When would she find her own true love?

__

Reese loved you like that, her nagging voice reminded her.

With a sigh, she knew that it was the truth. Reese had been willing to give her whatever she wanted, whenever she had needed it.

And what had she done? She had cast him aside, like a cracked baseball bat.

But now she realized that perhaps those were the baseball bats that meant the most. After all, she did have a few cracked bats hidden underneath her bed.

First, there was her plastic bat with a big dent in it, from her very first hit. She was still just in t-ball, but she had swung the bat so hard that she hit not only the ball, but the tee as well, sending all three flying. She had been so happy when she had made it to first base—truly happy.

Then she had her Louisville Slugger from her first home run. She had been batting against the Castleton Cougars' ace pitcher—"Strikeout Sam." It was the bottom of the ninth, and the score had been tied, 0-0. No one had been able to hit a piece of any of his pitches, but Kay had been determined to break that trend. Confidently, she approached the plate and ignored the catcher's comments about her being "just a girl." She would show them what this girl could do.

The first two pitches were strikes. She had just one more chance to prove to everyone that she was more than just a 8-year-old tomboy. The next pitch was low, but Kay swung with all of her might and heard a loud CRACK as the ball soared over the heads of the right outfielder and over the fence.

As she jogged around the bases, she raised her arms in victory. She had done it. She had proved to everyone that she was more than a tomboy—she was a ballplayer, and she belonged.

With a sigh, Kay realized that perhaps those cracked bats were the best ones. While she had damaged the bats, the memories still lived on.

She had hurt Reese with her so-called "love" for Miguel, but she didn't have many memories to reflect on.

Why had she been so stupid as to fall for a man who would never love her?

Why hadn't she loved the man who would have done anything for her?

Why did her heart have to lead her along such a confusing path?

~*~

"Kay, I need to talk to you," Reese said the second she walked into school.

As he grabbed her arm, Kay felt a shock of electricity and did a double take. This **was** Reese, right?

Reese led them into a dimly lit closet and quickly shut the door behind them. "Kay, there's something I need to tell you," he began nervously, as he ran his hand through his hair.

Kay's heart leaped. Was he going to tell her that he still loved her?

__

Of course not, the voice chastised her. _Like he would put himself through that kind of torture twice!_

Still, she couldn't help but hope.

"Go ahead, Reese," Kay replied, attempted to maintain a calm tone of voice so she could avoid revealing the thoughts running through her head.

"Kay, I, uh… I, uh… God, this is hard," he confessed. He took a deep breath and informed her, "Kay, I told Miguel that you're in love with him."

Kay's mouth dropped open in shock. That had definitely not been what she had been expecting to hear.

"Reese, what the hell do you mean, you told Miguel that I'm in love with him? How could you?!?"

"I'm sorry, Kay, but I was just so mad at him. He said that you broke up with him, but he didn't seem to care. It didn't seem to matter to him that he had just lost the best woman in the world because he was too stupid to realize it! So I let me temper get the best of me—and I told him that this wasn't just hanging out as friends. I told him that you were in love with him."

"Dammit, Reese! Don't you realize that there's a reason why I never told Miguel? If I had wanted him to know, I would have told him myself! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and try to salvage my friendship with my best friend."

"Kay, I'm not done," Reese insisted, grabbing her arm and pulling her against him.

Kay had to fight to keep control of the hormones that raged through her body. She couldn't let Reese's soft cologne get to her—not now, not when she had to maintain her anger.

She had to stay mad at him—otherwise, she might do something that they would both end up regretting.

Otherwise, she might kiss him.

"Kay, it gets worse. Uh, it just so happens that, uh, lots of people overheard me tell him this."

Kay pushed him away from her. "What do you mean 'lots of people'? How many? Five? Ten? Twenty?"

Reese shook his head. "Uh, closer to, uh…" Reese trailed off, muttering a number inaudibly.

"Reese, I am not a lip reader, so if you would just tell me, then we can get this over with."

"Uh, closer to the whole student body," Reese clarified, slightly louder.

"Dammit, Reese, when did you turn into such an asshole? I didn't ask you to tell anyone about my feelings for Miguel, yet for some reason you seem to think that the whole damn school needs to know?"

"Kay, I'm sorry," Reese apologized, reaching out for her.

"No," Kay replied, holding her hands up in front of her. "I am not going to sit here and listen to your apologies and excuses. You claim that you love me, Reese—or at least you did at one time. If this is how you treat those you love, I sure as hell don't want you to love me."

With that, Kay turned on her heel, opened the closet door, and slammed the door behind her, leaving an upset Durkee in her wake.

~*~

After she had processed what Reese had told her, Kay had to fight the urge to run back to her hill. For the rest of the day, she saw people with their heads bent, staring at her. She knew that they were talking about her and her futile love for her best friend.

But she held her head high and tried to ignore the snickers and stares. She was Kay Bennett, and she didn't run from anything.

After school, Kay was shoving her textbooks into her locker, planning to get the hell out of that building as fast as she possibly could. She didn't want to spend any more time around that back-stabbing Reese Durkee than she had to.

"So, Kay, is it true?" she heard a low voice drawl.

Unable to place the owner of the voice, Kay lifted her head to see Jordan Aberman towering over her. Curiously, she wondered what he was doing talking to **her**—after all, they hardly ran in the same social circles.

"Is what true?" Kay asked, preparing herself for the worst. Chances were, he had come by to ridicule her about her hopeless love for Miguel.

"Word on the street is that you broke up with Miguel today. I was wondering if it was true?"

With a sigh, Kay shoved her locker shut. "What's it to you?"

"Well, as you may have heard, I still am without a date for the Valentine's Dance. I was wondering—if you were available of course—if you would be willing to come with me," Jordan offered, with a dazzling smile.

Kay didn't particularly want to go to the dance anymore, but as she glanced across the hall she saw her younger sister and Reese huddled together with their heads bent low, as if they were sharing a special secret.

Kay knew that Reese still loved her—or, at least he felt protective of her. She knew that he wouldn't like the idea of her going on a date with Jordan anymore than she would like the idea of Reese going on a date with Jessica.

Judging from the looks of things across the hall, the latter was about to come true, and that was fine. If Reese thought that he could replace one Bennett sister with the other, he was about to learn the lesson of his life. No one made a fool of Kay Bennett and learned to tell the tale.

No one—including Reese.

"Sure, Jordan," Kay replied, just loud enough for Reese to overhear. "I would love to go with you to the Valentine's Dance."

Kay glanced across the hallway and saw Reese's jaw drop in shock and his eyes cloud over with fury. Success! That would teach him not to mess with Kay Bennett's reputation—and more importantly, her heart—ever again.


	12. Chapter Eleven

****

Chapter Eleven:  
_February 15, 2002  
I'm so worried about Kay right now I can barely think straight. I had thought that Kay would be smart enough to see what Jordan's true motives are._

But, apparently, she's not.

God, I want nothing more than to go out and find her myself. At least that way, I know that she'll be safe from… whatever he has planned for her, for them.

And this is all my fault.

Apparently, Jessica wasn't clear on the fact that we were only going to the dance as friends. She tried to kiss me, which caused Kay to leave the dance with Jordan.

I'd like to think that she left in jealousy, but I know better. She left because she was angry about being replaced so easily.

If only she knew that she would be in my heart for the rest of my life…

Nervously, Reese approached the front door of the Bennett house. He wasn't worried so much about his first actual "date" with a Bennett daughter—he knew that he and Jessica were going to the dance as friends, nothing more.

He was worried about his ability to mask his reaction to Kay after he saw her in her gown.

He didn't know what Kay would be wearing, but he was certain that she would be beautiful. She always was, and he knew that she would be the most attractive woman at the dance.

But tonight he couldn't ooh and aah over her as he ordinarily would.

Tonight, his date was none other than her younger sister, and even Reese, with his limited social knowledge, knew better than to gush over the sister of his date.

In all probability, Jessica realized that he still loved Kay, but he still wanted to avoid hurting her if he could spare her. So he had to do everything in his power to resist his attraction and love for Kay.

__

Ding, dong!

"Reese, c'mon in," Chief Bennett welcomed him, as he opened the door. "The girls should be done in a moment."

Reese nodded his thanks and glanced around the room. Jordan and Christopher were also there, as Kay and Charity's dates, but Reese really wasn't in the mood to socialize with either of them—especially not with Jordan.

But apparently Grace Bennett was in the mood to socialize. "Why, hello, Reese," the woman greeted him. "Don't you look fine tonight!"

Reese offered her a thin smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Bennett."

"Ahem!"

Reese's head immediately swung towards the top of the stairs, where Kay stood. The aqua blue of the gown complemented her eyes perfectly. From the tight-fitting bodice to the poofy princess skirt… she was breathtaking. Slowly, she descended the staircase, like a angel coming down from the heavens.

Awe-struck, his gaze followed her until she met his gaze. Embarrassed to be caught staring at his ex-girlfriend, he immediately searched out his 'date.'

Jessica was very pretty, he'd give her that. Her pastel pink fit her perfectly, but he couldn't help but think of her as simply a girl playing dress-up, especially when compared to her sister.

Perhaps it was the fact that Jessica was so naïve when compared to her older sister.

Perhaps it was the fact that her dress looked like it had been made from cotton candy.

Perhaps it was something else entirely.

The fact still remained that Reese was going to the dance with one sister and wishing that she would transform into the other. Imperceptibly, he shook his head. This was not good.

~*~

"And now… it's time for the traditional coronation ceremony!"

Reese rolled his eyes. He had always thought that these things were nothing more than ridiculous popularity contests that no one but the winner would remember five years from now.

He knew that since the juniors had their Prom, the seniors had their Valentine's Dance. He understood that there were some member of the senior class whose lives revolved around who would be crowned the Queen of Hearts.

But that wasn't his life, so he had problems trying to figure out why he should even pretend to care.

"And the Queen of Hearts is Kay Bennett!!"

Reese froze. Kay was just crowned the Queen of Hearts? How on earth did that happen?

"This year's King of Hearts is Jordan Aberman!!"

Reese watched Kay and Jordan approach the stage to receive their crowns. It was then that it all made sense.

He saw Jordan shake hands with the announcer and could have sworn that he saw them exchange a wink. The only question was why had Jordan wanted Kay to be crowned Queen with him?

They were already at the dance together, so it couldn't have been that he had wanted to dance with her. But then what could it have been?

With a sigh, Reese averted his eyes from the sight of Kay dancing with Jordan. What kind of name was Jordan anyhow?

~*~

Minutes later, Reese and Jessica were dancing to a slow song. Reese wanted to concentrate on his date. Really, he did.

But he couldn't help but fear that Jordan was up to something.

As he watched Kay and Jordan dance nearby, he watched the way that his hands roamed Kay's body. Reese couldn't believe that Kay was letting him touch her like that—after all, it was only their first date!

Then, Kay's eyes met his. Granted, it was only for a moment, but it was long enough.

Reese could have sworn that she had looked uncomfortable, but she was putting up with it to avoid causing a scene.

But after she had seen that Reese was watching her, she plastered a large smile on her face and moved closer to Jordan.

Instantly, Reese's blood began to boil. Why did Kay have to be so damn proud? Why couldn't she just admit that she was in over her head?

Reese was about to move away from Jessica and intervene when Jessica did something that changed the course of the night.

"Reese," she began softly, "I'm having a great time tonight. Thanks so much for asking me." Carefully, she reached up and pulled his head down to hers.

The kiss was unexpected, and it took Reese a few moments to figure out what the hell was going on. But as soon as he realized that Jessica was kissing him, he pulled away.

Instantly, his eyes flew to Kay's, and he saw her staring back at him, her mouth open in shock and hurt shining in her eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak, but his mouth just wouldn't cooperate. Instead, he found himself standing there is shock as Kay and Jordan turned and left the dance.

~*~

Around two a.m. that morning, Reese was still awake, pacing in front of the blaring TV. He didn't know what was showing on the screen, and he honestly didn't care.

TV didn't matter. Nothing mattered if Kay was in trouble.

But there was nothing that he could do now. He could try to go out there and find Kay, but he had no idea where to even begin looking. How was he supposed to know where Jordan would have taken her?

If only he hadn't been so damn stupid and had run after her when she had first fled… Then Kay wouldn't be in danger at all.

A soft knock on the door disturbed his thoughts. As he headed towards the front door, he couldn't help but hope that it would be Kay. Who else would it be this late at night?

Mentally, he scolded himself. It wouldn't be Kay. Even if she wasn't with Jordan right now, she would never come here, to him. Especially after what he had done to her.

Slowly, he opened the door to reveal none other than Kay. Her dress was torn and dirty, and her tears had caused her mascara to run. But she was still beautiful.

"K—Kay?" Reese asked, almost afraid that the woman before him was no more than an illusion.

Kay didn't say a word. Rather, she simply threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Stunned, Reese placed his arms around her and smoothed her hair. It looked like he had been right. Something horrible had happened.

For what was the second time in as many weeks, Reese wished that that hadn't been the case.

Now if only he knew what to do to make everything alright again.


	13. Chapter Twelve

****

Chapter Twelve:  
_February 15, 2002_

Ok, ok, I admit it.

I love Reese.

How can I not love him? I've hurt him so much in the past month with everything that I've done… yet he is always there for me.

Take tonight for example. After I ran out of Jordan's car, I didn't know where to go. I could have gone to my so-called best friend (who rarely notices that I exist anymore), but Miguel would have been too busy thinking about Charity and Christopher to even notice me!

I could have gone to Simone's. She would have helped me, but then I would have had to listen to her say "I told you so!" Not a good time, believe me.

And looking the way I did, home was definitely out of the question.

So that left one person to whom I could turn. Reese.

I was so worried about going there. What if he laughed in my face? Told me to get the hell away from him?

To be perfectly honest, I walked up to his door, and I almost turned back. But I didn't.

Instead, I knocked on his door. He opened it and just looked so relieved to see me. Almost as if he had known what Jordan was going to do to me.

But I didn't have to listen to any "I told you so's" from Reese. No, he just took me into his arms and held me.

It was then that I realized that I loved him more that I had ever loved Miguel.

Of course, as always, I'm too late. Reese doesn't love me anymore. Now, he loves my sister.

And I have no one to blame but myself since it was my own fault for being so damn proud.

Kay stood on the porch outside the Durkee home, her hand poised to knock on the door.

__

Just knock on the door, Bennett! Where else are you going to go?

Perhaps that was just it. If Reese turned her away, she really had nowhere else to go.

But Reese wouldn't reject her… would he?

There was only one way to find out. Shaking with fear, Kay raised her and cautiously tapped the door.

__

Coward!! her mind screamed at her. _He could never hear that soft of a knock!_

But miraculously, the door slowly opened, and Reese's soft gray eyes immediately met her own blue orbs. There was no turning back now.

"K—Kay?" he whispered softly, almost as if he thought that he was imagining her.

Kay paused a moment, just staring into his soft eyes with a solitary tear running down her cheek. He looked so worried… and so glad to see her.

Without a second thought, Kay threw herself into his comforting embrace. Her whole life, she had prided herself on being able to take the hits and keep on going. She had always tried to do everything by herself, without the help of anyone else.

But right now having Reese there with her didn't seem like such a bad thing.

~*~

A few minutes later, her tears had subsided, and Reese had ushered her into his house. Luckily, his parents had decided to take a romantic Valentine's getaway, so she was able to avoid the messy explanations of what had happened. She couldn't tell anyone—she wouldn't! What if they thought that it was her fault too? What if they didn't believe her?

No, it was better just to keep quiet. Jordan surely wouldn't tell anyone—right? So without her telling anyone, no one else would ever know.

"C'mon, Kay," Reese coaxed as he cautiously led her towards the stairs. "Let's get you into a nice, warm bubble bath. My mom has lots of those smelly, soapy things that you can use."

Kay nodded slowly. A bubble bath would be perfect. The refreshing water, the soothing scents… hopefully, it would be enough to make her forget.

~*~

Nearly an hour later, Kay emerged from the master bathroom and searched the bedroom for her dress, but it was nowhere to be found. Panicked, Kay began worrying that perhaps Reese had had an ulterior motive for welcoming her into his home. What if he…

"Kay? You're out of the bath already?" Reese asked as the bedroom door creaked open. "I went to get you some things to wear. I'm afraid that most of my things will be a bit too big, but I found you a pair of sweatpants and an old sweatshirt." Gently, Reese tossed the items onto the bed, careful to avert his eyes from her towel-clad body. "Let me know if there's anything else that you need."

In shock, Kay slowly pulled on Reese's clothes. They were warm and fuzzy. It was obvious that he had just thrown them in the dryer—and probably the washing machine too.

He was such a gentleman. First, he ran a bath for her, with her favorite jasmine scented bath beads. (She still wondered how he knew that that was her favorite fragrance.) Next, he washed some of his own clothes for her to wear after her bath. Then, when he gave her the clothing, he was careful to avert his eyes from her scantily clad body. Most teenage males wouldn't have been so considerate!

Jordan certainly hadn't been.

Instantly, Kay tried to shove his name and memory out of her head. She had had a wonderful, Jordan-free bath, but now he had had to intrude.

Despite the warmth that Reese's sweatshirt gave her, Kay shivered at the thought of what had almost happened that night. And again, she swore not to tell anyone.

No one could know. No one would understand.

And that's the way it would stay.

~*~

Early the next morning, around five a.m., Kay lay wrapped tightly in Reese's protective embrace. After she had come downstairs, he had popped in an old tape that they had watched over and over when they had been younger.

The Princess Bride.

That night, they had traveled together back to a time when knights on shining armor really did exist. Back to a time when the bad guys didn't win.

Back to a time when true love really existed.

There was once a time when Kay had believed in true love, just as there was surely a time in every young girl's life.

But then she grew up, and was forced to face reality.

First she had thought that she and Miguel were soul mates, but then that dream crashed into the ground.

Even Reese, the man who she had thought would follow her around like a lost puppy dog for the rest of her days didn't appear to love her anymore.

She had been at his house for awhile now, and he hadn't done anything that he would typically do.

He hadn't tried to kiss her.

He hadn't told her that he loved her.

Hell, she hadn't even seen him look at her the way he usually did, with love shining in his eyes.

No, it was time to face the facts. After the kiss that she had seen him share with her younger sister that night, everything was crystal clear.

Reese didn't love her anymore. Reese loved her sister now, not her.

She had lost her chance at the greatest man in the world. The man who, even though she had stomped on his heart, was still there to pick her up when she fell.

The man who still did everything in his power to try to make everything ok.

And the fact that she had nothing to blame but her own ignorance and stupidity was what made it the hardest thing to admit.

She had lost Reese to Jessica.

And she had no one to blame but herself.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

****

Chapter Thirteen:  
_February 16, 2002_

God, I can't believe what happened to Kay last night. I mean, I was worried that something like that might happen, but the fact that it did… I can't write it here. Thinking it is bad enough. Writing it would just make it far too real.

I want to kill Jordan for what he did to Kay, the pain that he put her through. I want him to hurt just as bad as he's hurting right now.

But Kay made me promise not to say anything or do anything about it.

She refused to tell me why she didn't want anyone to know, which I find to be a bit confusing. Wouldn't she want to see him punished for what he did to her?

Apparently not.

All I know is that I need to be there for Kay. I need to make sure that she makes it through this rough time.

As much as she may try to act like she can handle everything that's going on all by herself, I know better. So I'm going to be here for her after she eventually realizes that she might need some help.

After all, that's what you do when you love someone—isn't it?

Carefully, Reese sprinkled chopped peppers, onions, and cheese over the frying eggs. He had woken up a few minutes ago to make some breakfast for Kay and himself.

He knew that he wasn't exactly the master of the kitchen, but his skills were passable. They were good enough to make a simple breakfast, at least.

Suddenly, a cry from the living room tore his mind away from the food he was preparing. He quickly ran into the living room to see Kay tossing and turning on the couch. Apparently, she was having a nightmare.

"Kay," he said softly, slowly walking closer. "Kay, wake up."

He reached out a hand to touch her, and whispered her name again.

The second his hand touched her, Kay leaped back as if she had been burned, still trapped in her nightmare.

Immediately, Reese pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest, not allowing her to move an inch. "Kay, wake up. Kay, it's only me—Reese!"

She stopped struggling and her eyelids slowly separated to show her sad, scared blue eyes. "R—Reese?"

"Yeah, it's me," he said gravely. "Kay, what were you dreaming about? You seemed pretty upset."

"It, it was nothing. I—I forget," Kay tried to convince him, but the scared look in her eyes made it obvious that she remembered—and she wished that she could forget it.

"Kay, you don't expect me to believe that, do you? Kay, I know that something happened last night—was that what your nightmare was about?"

"Nothing happened last night—and I **didn't** have a nightmare!" Kay insisted.

Gently, Reese touched her face, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Kay, you can trust me. Tell me what happened—please. Maybe I can help."

"No one can help, Reese. I'm beyond help!" Kay said, tears emerging from her eyes.

Reese held her tightly and decided that he would let the subject drop—for now. He knew that Kay would tell him the story in time, but perhaps it was too soon. Maybe the memories of whatever had happened were too fresh.

He only hoped that what he thought had happened, didn't.

If his gut instinct was right, God save Jordan—because nothing would be able to save him from the pure fury that Reese felt building up inside of his at the mere thought of his suspicions being reality.

~*~

"C'mon, Kay," Reese said over an hour later, as he slowly got to his feet. "You should go home. Your parents must be worried sick."

Mutely, Kay shook her head and covered her head with a nearby blanket. 

"Kay, at least call them and let them know that you're ok."

"Reese, I—I can't."

Reese furrowed his eyebrows. Why couldn't she call them? This was so confusing!

Granted, Kay had a tendency to be rather confusing at times, but this really took the cake. She refused to tell him what had happened, but expected him to just accept what she said and do as she asked.

  
Well, this time he wouldn't. This time, he was going to call her parents and at least let them know that their daughter was all right.

It was what he should do, right?

But if it was, then why did he feel an ache deep in his stomach when he picked up the phone and started to dial?

~*~

"Reese, I can't believe you did that!" Kay shouted as she sulked in the corner of the couch, barricading herself with pillows and couch cushions. "You called my parents! Are you dense or just stupid? I told you not to, and you did it anyhow!"

"Kay, they were worried about you! And your mom promised not to come here."

"That's because my mom doesn't give a damn about me, Reese. The second my dad realizes that I'm here, he'll be right over to make sure that his little baby girl is ok."

"That's good… right? I mean, it's good that he loves you and that he's worried about you, isn't it?"

"Dammit, Reese, no! I don't want to talk about it—with anyone! Not with you, not with my dad, and certainly not with little my perfect little sister. As soon as I get home, she's going to want to know everything that happened, and I don't really feel like sharing.

"God, Reese, I don't even want to think about what happened last night, let alone talk about it! Everyone thinks that talking is the solution to everything, but sometimes it's better just to have someone hold you and tell you that everything is going to be all right," Kay added in a much softer tone of voice, as tears started welling up in her eyes.

Cautiously, Reese moved the pillows and cushions aside and sat beside her on the couch. Gently, he pulled her into his arms and whispered, "Everything is going to be fine, Kay. Everything is going to be just fine."

~*~

The next hour passed in a blur as Chief Bennett came over to attempt to claim his daughter, and Kay refused to leave. If the situation hadn't been quite so serious, Reese might have laughed at the absurdity of it all.

For as long as Reese could remember, Chief Bennett and Kay had always had a special relationship. Kay had always wanted to spend time with him—be it talking, playing ball, or just being near him.

But it seemed as if whatever had happened with Jordan had changed that.

Kay could no longer look her father in the face. She no longer wanted to talk to him about everything that happened in her life. She no longer wanted to be near him.

The question was, why not? What had happened with Jordan that could have changed everything so drastically?

Reese knew that he was no Sherlock Holmes, but he would try his best to get to the bottom of this mystery.

And, as Sherlock often did, he would make the culprit—in this case Jordan Aberman—pay for what he had done.

~*~

"Reese, can we go for a walk?" Kay asked later that day, out of the blue.

Puzzled, but more than willing to comply, Reese agreed, and the two began to prepare for the harsh winter weather that would greet them outside.

"I used to love winter," Kay confided as they walked through the snow in Reese's backyard. "It was always so much fun to play in the snow—snowball fights, sledding down Cedar Ridge, building snow forts… It used to be so easy, so simple."

Reese simply nodded as Kay talked, instinctively knowing that words weren't what she needed right then.

"But now, Reese, everything's just gotten so complicated," Kay continued as she reached the treehouse in the far corner of the yard. Slowly, she began to climb the ladder, with Reese following close behind.

Once they reached the top, Reese looked around his treehouse. It had been so long since he had come up here… hell, he had practically forgotten about this place.

He snagged on of the sagging beanbags and pulled Kay down to the ground with him. With her sitting between his legs, he gently began to rub her back as she continued her story.

"Reese, when I ran out of the dance with Jordan last night, I had just been so mad. I mean, you had just kissed my **sister**!"

Reese cringed inwardly as a wave of guilt swept over him. He had known that that was the reason that Kay left.

"Anyhow, he just drove around for awhile, before coming to a stop at Parker Point."

Reese prayed that this wasn't about to head in the direction that he feared it would. Parker Point was the notorious make-out place in Harmony. If Jordan had taken Kay there, chances were that his intentions were hardly innocent.

"He kissed me, Reese, and it was good—at first. But then he started to unzip my dress… oh, Reese, I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I—I tried to tell him to stop, but he wouldn't."

Reese's eyes blazed with unbridled fury. "I'll kill him," he swore.

Kay turned in fear, as she saw the look in Reese's eyes. "Reese, don't. He didn't do anything. I managed to shove him away from me and jump out of the car before things got too out of hand. I swear it, Reese, nothing happened. Please, don't hurt him. Don't make this worse."

Reese could hardly believe the words that were coming from Kay's mouth. "Worse? How could I make this worse? Dammit, Kay, he nearly **raped** you! I don't know how much worse you can get than that!"

"Reese, please, don't hurt him. I don't want you to get into trouble."

Reese took a few deep breaths, in attempt to calm his raging temper. "Okay. But I am going to tell your father."

"Dammit, Reese, no! I thought I could trust you! You can't tell anyone—I mean it! No one can know about what happened! If you tell anyone, I swear I'll never speak to you again!" Kay shouted furiously.

Reese was stunned by this sudden outburst. Why on earth wouldn't she want anyone to know?

But, reluctantly, he heard himself agree to her demands. Kay would come around eventually.

She'd have to, wouldn't she?


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen:**  
_ February 16, 2002  
For such a genius, Reese certainly does have his stupid moments. There are some things that he just can't seem to understand. _

_Then again, these are the same things that I don't want him to understand. _

_For example, he doesn't understand why I don't want anyone to know about what Jordan did. He can't seem to understand that telling people won't make things better—if anything, it will just make it worse! _

_Then I have to live with people's scrutiny, I have to deal with people judging me and saying, "Well, maybe she deserved it, maybe she was asking for it." _

_I have to deal with my father's disappointment. _

_My father. The only person whose opinion mattered to me. _

_That small circle has now expanded to include Reese, but for some reason I can't bring myself to tell my father what happened. I can't bring myself to look into his eyes, knowing what I did. _

_Ok, so maybe it's not my fault. Reese didn't seem to think that I was to blame, but what if he's wrong? _

_What if it is my fault? _

Kay couldn't believe the words that had just flowed from Reese's mouth. He had called her parents? How could he do that to her? She had told him that she couldn't call them, so then he took it upon himself to call them!

"Reese, I can't believe you did that!" Kay shouted as she sulked in the corner of the couch, barricading herself with pillows and couch cushions. She had to keep Reese as far away from her as possible. If he got too close, she might lost her train of thought. She might stop yelling before he got the scolding he deserved. "You called my parents! Are you dense or just stupid? I told you not to, and you did it anyhow!"

"Kay, they were worried about you! And your mom promised not to come here."

That hurt. Kay had known that her mother favored Charity, but had it really come to that? Had it really come to the point where she'd dismiss the fact that her daughter was in trouble and leave her to her own defenses?

It's not that she particularly wanted to see her mom. She didn't.

But it wouldn't have been nice to know that she loved and cared about her, just a little.

"That's because my mom doesn't give a damn about me, Reese. The second my dad realizes that I'm here, he'll be right over to make sure that his little baby girl is ok."

"That's good… right? I mean, it's good that he loves you and that he's worried about you, isn't it?"

Why couldn't Reese understand that she didn't want to talk about this? There were just some things that were better left unsaid.

How on earth could she make him understand that this was one of them?

During the past few hours, she had realized her love for Reese and had grown to trust his judgement, but this was just one area in which he had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

"Dammit, Reese, no! I don't want to talk about it—with anyone! Not with you, not with my dad, and certainly not with little my perfect little sister. As soon as I get home, she's going to want to know everything that happened, and I don't really feel like sharing.

"God, Reese, I don't even want to think about what happened last night, let alone talk about it! Everyone thinks that talking is the solution to everything, but sometimes it's better just to have someone hold you and tell you that everything is going to be all right," Kay added in a much softer tone of voice, as tears started welling up in her eyes.

Those words were what was in her heart, but there was one more thing that she had left unsaid.

She wanted a man who loved her, who understood her better than anyone, to be the one to hold her.

Cautiously, Reese moved the pillows and cushions aside and sat beside her on the couch. Gently, he pulled her into his arms and whispered, "Everything is going to be fine, Kay. Everything is going to be just fine."

_Knock, knock_

Carefully, Reese removed his arms from around Kay and stood up to answer the door. She didn't know why he bothered. She could have told him who it was easy enough.

It was her father, just as she had predicted.

Quickly, she grabbed for something, anything to hide her from his sight. She couldn't go home, she couldn't leave.

If she left, her father would try to talk her through it all, but talking was the last thing that Kay wanted to do.

Finally, Reese was beginning to understand that. It had taken what had seemed like an eternity to get him to realize that, and Kay didn't have the energy to force that realization upon someone new.

So, she had to stay where she was, with Reese. With Reese she felt safe, protected.

Reese had earned her trust—she knew that he wouldn't pressure her into saying or doing anything that she wasn't ready for. He would let her go at her own pace, content to wait.

Her father was sure to go into Cop Mode, the second he walked into the room. He'd begin interrogating her—who, what, when, where, why, how. He wouldn't stop to think about how difficult it was for her to even think about what had happened. He would just want justice to be done, without a second thought to what pain the memories were bringing to his daughter.

Reese understood that. He had tried to get her to tell him before, but he had let the subject drop when he realized how much pain she was in.

Reese almost seemed to know her better than she knew herself. She wouldn't be surprised if he had already guessed what had happened last night—he was smart enough to put two and two together.

She would tell him eventually. She knew that he would understand and that he wouldn't judge. Hopefully, he would be able to be her rock while she dealt with all of this.

So she'd have to tell him sometime.

The only question was, when?

"Kay, honey, let's go home," her father pleaded minutes later, as he reached out a hand for her.

Kay had refused to move from the couch for the past ten minutes, not saying a word. At his latest plea, she simply, burrowed deeper into the couch, clutching the blanket tightly to her chest.

"Katherine, please," he begged. "Let me help you, honey."

Kay shook her head. Her father couldn't help her. No one could help her. She was beyond help.

"Chief Bennett, I can keep an eye on her here, if you'd like. I mean, you might not be comfortable with her staying at my house since my parents aren't here, but she doesn't seem to want to leave," Reese stuttered inanely.

Kay couldn't believe how nervous he was. It was almost as if he was afraid that her father would accuse **him** of taking advantage of her.

Reese obviously had no idea how "Parent Friendly" he was. She would have laughed at his anxiety if she hadn't been hoping that her father would agree to let her stay. It would just make everything so much simpler.

She saw her dad, with his pained eyes, nod slowly. "Sure, Reese, she can stay here. I'm sure you'll take good care of her for me." He paused. "Here's her jacket. I thought she might get cold on the walk home. Uh, sweetheart, call us if you need anything else, ok?"

Kay saw the tears glistening in her father's eyes and her heart broke for him. She knew that this was killing him, but she couldn't tell him what happened. If anything, that would just hurt him more!

Slowly, she nodded. "Ok, Daddy," she whispered.

She saw her father give her a soft smile. She hadn't called him Daddy in years—not since she started fourth grade. She had called him Daddy when she was simply a little kid, needing his protection.

Now, she was back in that same situation. She had needed his protection, but now it was too late.

"Reese, can we go for a walk?" Kay asked later that day, out of the blue. She needed a change of scenery before she went stir crazy.

"I used to love winter," Kay confided as they walked through the snow in Reese's backyard. "It was always so much fun to play in the snow—snowball fights, sledding down Cedar Ridge, building snow forts… It used to be so easy, so simple."

Reese nodded, and Kay appreciated that he resisted making his usual comments. She didn't want to have a conversation, per se. She just wanted him to listen.

"But now, Reese, everything's just gotten so complicated," Kay continued as she reached the treehouse in the far corner of the yard. Slowly, she began to climb the ladder, with Reese following close behind.

The treehouse. The place that had been her refuge for the past few years. Kay was almost certain that Reese wasn't aware of it, but during the past few years, she had had a tendency to sneak off to the treehouse whenever she had been upset.

It had been the perfect place to sulk and plot up new ways to snag Miguel, the man she no longer wanted.

But the fact still remained that she had always been able to find peace there, without Jessica teasing her or Simone telling her how she should just give up on Miguel.

It seemed like the perfect place to go just then. Maybe there she would be able to find the courage to tell Reese what had happened.

Reese snagged one of the sagging beanbags and pulled Kay down to the ground with him. With her sitting between his legs, he gently began to rub her back as she continued talking. He rubbed his hands in small circles all over her back, slowly releasing her built-up stress.

"Reese, when I ran out of the dance with Jordan last night, I had just been so mad. I mean, you had just kissed my **sister**! Anyhow, he just drove around for awhile, before coming to a stop at Parker Point. He kissed me, Reese, and it was good—at first. But then he started to unzip my dress… oh, Reese, I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I—I tried to tell him to stop, but he wouldn't."

Reese's eyes blazed with unbridled fury. "I'll kill him," he swore.

Kay turned in fear, and she saw the look in Reese's eyes. She should have known that this would happen. Reese was very protective of those that he loved—she should have known that he would react like this. She had to stop him before he ruined his life. "Reese, don't. He didn't do anything. I managed to shove him away from me and jump out of the car before things got too out of hand. I swear it, Reese, nothing happened. Please, don't hurt him. Don't make this worse."

"Worse? How could I make this worse? Dammit, Kay, he nearly **raped** you! I don't know how much worse you can get than that!"

"Reese, please, don't hurt him. I don't want you to get into trouble."

Reese took a few deep breaths before he said his next words. "Okay. But I am going to tell your father."

"Dammit, Reese, no! I thought I could trust you! You can't tell anyone—I mean it! No one can know about what happened! If you tell anyone, I swear I'll never speak to you again!" Kay shouted furiously.

He couldn't tell her father. Jordan had claimed that she owed him sex—after all, he had gotten her crowned Queen of Hearts. He had called her a tease, said that she was asking for it from how she had dressed.

But she had told herself that he was only deluding himself. He couldn't have been right. It wasn't her fault, was it?

She had convinced herself somewhat, but if Reese told anyone, they might not side with her. What if they felt that Jordan was right? What if they thought that she had been asking for it?

She couldn't deal with that. She **refused** to deal with that.

No, no one could ever know. She had trusted Reese enough to tell him, and she would have to make sure that he never told a soul.

And that's the way that it would have to stay.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

****

Chapter Fifteen:  
_February 17, 2002_

I can't believe what happened today. The hits just keep on coming for Kay—I don't know how she can deal with all of it.

She actually managed to find the courage to go to school today, which surprised me. After the way that she refused to face her father or the rest of her family, I almost expected her to want to go and hide under a rock for a few weeks!

So she went to school, probably to show Jordan that she wasn't afraid of him. It's amazing what pride can do for you sometimes.

But then something happened. Something that even I had never expected.

Something that rocked her to the very core.

Something that involved our dumbass of a friend, Miguel.

"So what are you planning to do today?" Reese asked as they ate breakfast the next morning.

"Gee, Reese, I don't know," Kay replied sarcastically. "Seeing as how it is Monday, I was thinking about going to class. What about you?"

"Really?" he replied in shock. "I figured that you'd want to avoid school for awhile—you know how nasty rumors have a tendency to be started over the littlest things. It might be better if you just lay low for awhile. We could drive out to Castleton and hang at the mall or something, if you wanted."

Kay's mouth dropped open in shock. "Is this Reese Durkee, Class A Nerd, volunteering to skip school with me?"

Reese had to admit that he was almost as surprised by his words as Kay had been. He had never even considering cutting class before, but he supposed that Kay's current situation had changed everything. He figured that she wouldn't want to go to school and that she could use a friend, so he had volunteered.

"Yeah. So you up for it?"

Kay paused for a moment as she contemplated his offer. "Reese, I should go to school. I shouldn't miss school if I expect to pass my midterms in two weeks. I am so lost in Calculus it isn't even funny! This whole anti-derivative stuff is just way over my head."

Now it was Reese's turn to drop his jaw in shock. Kay was choosing to go to school when she clearly had a legitimate reason not to go?

"If that's what you want, Kay," Reese agreed, oddly disappointed.

He quickly questioned himself. Why had he had an urge to skip school? It's not like he and Kay would have done anything worth mentioning!

No, it was because he had grown to enjoy Kay's company. He still loved Kay and worried about what was in store for her at Harmony High that day. After the embarrassment that she had put Jordan through, he surely wasn't going to take that laying down, was he?

Yeah, chances were that Kay was in for a day filled with adversity. Hopefully, with his help, she would be able to deal with everything that was thrown her way.

~*~

"So, Reese, are you and Kay back together?" Missy Hernandez hissed before the bell rang in European Literature.

Reese sighed as he turned to face the nosy gossip seated behind him. So that's why everyone had been giving him weird looks all morning.

"No, Missy, we're not back together," Reese replied, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. He and Kay had had a not so neat breakup a few months ago because she was in love with their best friend. And now Missy thought that they were back together?!?

God, how he wished he had even the slightest reason to believe that there was any hope for him and Kay to restart their broken relationship. But there wasn't.

They had spent the whole weekend together, with her treating him as nothing more but her "good friend Reese."

He was glad that he had been able to get past the discomfort that had been there following their break-up and think of him as a friend. Really he was.

He just wasn't sure when he would be able to do the same.

"Really?" Missy pressed, leaning in closer as if that would allow her to read his mind. "So then it was just a one-night stand?"

Reese's brows furrowed. What the hell was she talking about? "One night stand?"

"Reese, you don't have to play innocent. Everyone knows that after Kay had her way with Jordan, she ran over to your place where you guys did the dirty all weekend long. You don't have to hide it."

__

Brrrrrrring!

Reese's jaw dropped. When Kay heard the rumors that were circulating, she was going freak out.

He had to pull her aside and tell her before someone else broke the news in an untactful manner. As he headed out into the hallway, he scanned the crowd for Kay.

He saw Miguel approach her with a disgusted expression on his face. Dammit, Miguel had heard the rumors and, apparently, believed them.

He had to get to Kay, save her from the onslaught that Miguel was sure to begin.

But as Reese was jostled through the crowded hallway, he saw Kay's mouth drop in shock and tears begin to well up in her eyes.

He had told her. No, chances were he had accused her without proof.

And he had the nerve to call himself their friend.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

****

Chapter Sixteen:  
_February 17, 2002,_

I've had hellish days, that's for sure. I've even spent days in hell.

Those days were nothing compared to today. Today was literally a day from hell. A day to punish me for all of the manipulating and lying that I've done in my life.

Today Miguel did something that shocked me beyond belief. The words that he said… they were just so mean, so spiteful… so unlike him. I can't begin to imagine what he was thinking when he said them.

But Reese was there for me… just like he always is. It's amazing how much you can miss when you're blinded by love—or in my case, infatuation.

Reese is the man I really love, but of course, I've realized that too late. He doesn't love me anymore—not like that.

But having him in my life means everything to me, so I'll deal with it. I'd rather have him in my life as a friend than not at all.

"So what are you planning to do today?" Reese asked as they ate breakfast the next morning.

"Gee, Reese, I don't know," Kay replied sarcastically. "Seeing as how it is Monday, I was thinking about going to class. What about you?"

"Really?" he replied in shock. "I figured that you'd want to avoid school for awhile—you know how nasty rumors have a tendency to be started over the littlest things. It might be better if you just lay low for awhile. We could drive out to Castleton and hang at the mall or something, if you wanted."

Kay's mouth dropped open in shock. Had she heard him right? Had he just suggested that they skip school for a day?

Oh, she wasn't above skipping school. She had taken part in Senior Skip Day and had even created a few more Skip Days for her own benefit.

But Reese? Skip school? It was almost beyond belief!

"Is this Reese Durkee, Class A Nerd, volunteering to skip school with me?"

"Yeah. So you up for it?"

Kay paused for a moment as she contemplated his offer. She almost had to go to school, didn't she? After all, if she didn't show, Jordan would think that she was scared of him. She'd be damned if she let anyone say that she was a wuss.

But she couldn't tell Reese that. He'd just give her some psychological mumbo-jumbo about how it was ok to be afraid. So what could she tell him?

"Reese, I should go to school. I shouldn't miss school if I expect to pass my midterms in two weeks. I am so lost in Calculus it isn't even funny! This whole anti-derivative stuff is just way over my head."

"If that's what you want, Kay," Reese agreed.

Kay groaned inwardly. Of course she didn't want to go to school! What she wanted to do was skip school with Reese and spend the large majority of the time snuggled in his comforting embrace. She wanted to kiss him until he couldn't form a coherent sentence. Hell, she just wanted **him**.

But he didn't love her. Not like that, not any more. So she would never be able to have what she wanted.

But at least Reese was in her life right now, and that was better than nothing.

~*~

__

Brrrrrrring!

Kay sighed and grabbed her backpack from under her desk. Calculus class was finally over and she still didn't understand anti-derivatives. When she had told Reese that she needed to figure that stuff out by midterms, she hadn't been kidding. She was beyond lost in that class, and she had no idea how she was going to catch up in time for the exam.

Maybe she should have taken Reese up on his offer to skip. It certainly would have been more fun that having Mr. Millonig embarrass her in front of her entire math class.

"Hey, Miguel," she said tiredly, as she approached her locker.

Miguel turned to look at her in disgust. "Kay, I can't believe you would do something like that. It's just so out of character for you!"

Kay's brows furrowed. What the hell was he talking about? "What?"

"What you did this weekend, Kay… you've never done anything like this before. Why now?"

"Look, Miguel, it's only a little after nine and this day is quickly turning into a nightmare. Would you please stop speaking in code so I know what the hell you're talking about?"

Miguel rolled his eyes. "Like you don't already know. Kay, everyone knows about your late-night rendezvous with Jordan and Reese this weekend. I never thought that my best friend would turn out to be the school slut."

Kay's mouth dropped open and her eyes began to fill with tears. Had she heard him right? Had her best friend just called her a slut?

She looked at Miguel again and saw the solemnity in his gaze. He honestly thought that she had slept with both Jordan and Reese! Didn't he know her at all?

Suddenly, the gazes of those around her seemed to focus on her. She was the bacteria under the microscope, the rats in the experimental lab… and there was no escape.

But she had to get out of there, she had to get away from them. Tears pouring down her face, she started running… right into a strong, muscular chest.

Arms grabbed her and held her tight. Reese.

"Miguel, what the hell did you say to her?" he asked, his voice laced with fire. Kay knew that if she looked at Reese's face, he would be shooting daggers at Miguel, but she didn't dare glance up. If she looked up, she would have to face the gawking stares of all of those around them.

"I didn't say anything, Reese. I only told her the truth," Miguel claimed.

His words cut her deep. To think that she had once thought that she was in love with this man! She knew now that she had never really loved Miguel, and if she hadn't realized it yet these words would have certainly helped her reach that conclusion. He had no real reason to believe what he had said—no reason but the numerous locker room rumors that were circulating, most likely courtesy of Jordan himself.

But he was standing there, cool as a cucumber, calling his best friend a slut.

"What truth, Miguel? Do you mean those damn rumors that are circulating? They're only rumors, Miguel—they're not gospel!"

"We both know that every rumor starts with a grain of truth," Miguel insisted, refusing to back down an inch.

"Miguel, for years, you have claimed to be our best friend. Years ago, we were the Three Musketeers—all for one and one for all. Now you're standing here, calling your best friend names without any proof. I should beat some sense into you, make you realize what you're doing, but I have something that's just a bit more important to deal with right now."

Kay didn't know whether she should be happy or sad that Reese wasn't going to rearrange Miguel's face. It wasn't like Miguel didn't deserve the punishing that Reese wanted to give him.

But if they did fight, Reese would get in trouble, which would mar his til-then spotless record. And she would feel guilty since it was her own jealousy that had caused her to accept the ill-fated date with Jordan anyhow.

She didn't have much time to contemplate this since Reese was whispering into her ear, causing goosebumps to appear on her arms.

"Kay, usually if you want to go somewhere, you need to move your feet. We're not going to get too far if you try to walk standing still."

"I—I—sorry," she stammered, cursing herself for her inability to keep a clear head around Reese. He had never had this affect on her before. What the hell had happened?

__

You realized that you're in love with him. That's what happened, a small voice in her head reminded her.

Yeah, it was official. She was head-over-heels in love with Reese. Too bad that there was nothing that she could do about it.

~*~

"God, I just want to kill him for saying that to you!" Reese fumed, as he paced back and forth in his treehouse later that afternoon.

"Reese, calm down. Violence won't solve anything," Kay replied, her voice oddly calm.

"When did you become Miss Peacemaker?" Reese asked rhetorically.

"About the same time that you first felt the urge to kick Miguel's ass. I know how you feel, Reese. I want to hurt him just as much as you do—if not more. But I know that hurting Miguel won't make things any better. Breaking a few of his bones won't change the fact that everyone at school thinks that I'm a whore!"

She couldn't cry. She refused to cry. She had already spent too many hours crying over the hell that Jordan had put her through. She was not going to spend more time crying over the man who had the nerve to call him their friend.

Almost instantaneously, Reese stopped pacing like a caged cat and knelt beside her. "Oh, God, Kay, I'm so sorry."

"I'm trying really hard to be strong here, Reese. I can't let Jordan or anyone else realize how much he hurt me by what he did. And I was doing ok, for the most part. Granted, I am still beyond lost in calculus, but the day was still tolerable. And then Miguel… God, I still can't believe he said that. Does he really think so little of me that he would believe those lies?"

"Kay, you don't have to be strong all of the time. It's ok to need someone to help you through the rough times. I'm here for you, Kay. I'll help you out with calculus so you can pass your exam. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be there for you—I promise. You don't have to deal with this alone, Kay."

Kay looked into his soft gray eyes and saw sincerity shining in them. She offered him a shaky smile. Perhaps Reese was right—she wouldn't have to go through this alone. With his help, she got the feeling that she could overcome anything, including the words of her asshole of a friend.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

****

Chapter Seventeen:  
_March 9, 2002,_

I'm so worried about Kay. I know that I've been saying the same thing for weeks now, but the way that she allows what almost happened to her to control her life scares me.

She barely eats. She doesn't do her homework or study for her exams. She doesn't seem to want to do anything anymore.

All she does is hide out in my treehouse and cry in my arms.

And that's ok. I don't mind the fact that she feels that she can lean on me when she needs some help. In fact, I'm overjoyed that she feels that she can trust me and that she doesn't have to go through all of this alone.

But, slowly, she's becoming a shell of the person that she once was. It's beyond the point that she had reached as Miguel's girlfriend. At least then she had some spark, some bit of life within her.

Now, she's like this walking zombie who doesn't seem to care about anything anymore. And that's what scares me.

So, somehow, I've got to find a way to bring her out of this funk she's fallen into. And I think that I know just how to do it…

"Kay, what's happened to you?" Reese asked out of nowhere one sunny afternoon.

"What the hell do you mean, Reese? You know what almost happened to me!" Kay sniffed, as she lifted her head off of his chest.

"I know that, Kay, but that's not what I meant. You're not the same person anymore. When I look into your eyes, I don't see the fire that used to burn inside of them. You don't seem to care about anything anymore. Kay, what happened?"

Kay shrugged her shoulders, almost out of uncertainty. She didn't seem to know or care why her life was changing so much.

But Reese cared—more than he cared to admit at that moment. And because he cared, he had to find a way to get her out of this downward spiral.

"Kay, you have to tell someone about what happened. Tell your father—he could help you more than I ever could."

Kay spun around and stared at Reese like he had just slapped her. "Are—are you serious? Reese, I told you that I can't tell anyone. I thought you understood that. And now… you want me to tell my father?"

"Kay, look, it's just that—"

Kay quickly tried to extricate herself from Reese's grasp, but he just wrapped his arms tightly around her, barely allowing her to move an inch.

"Kay, let me explain. Please. He's your father. He, and the rest of your family, can help you more than I ever could. Plus, he's the police chief, so he can punish Jordan for what he's done to you." He paused to stare Kay's eyes. "Kay, I love our talks and that fact that you feel that you can trust me. I'm glad that we have been able to rebuild our friendship. But you need more than me. Please, Kay, at least tell someone else. Someone else that you feel that you can trust, that you believe in. Please, Kay, don't hide from the world in my treehouse. Go out there and live." 

Kay looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. He hoped that he had reached her, that she had heard what he had said.

Slowly, she nodded. "Ok, Reese. I will."

She stood up to leave the treehouse. "Do you need me come with you?" Reese asked, quickly getting to his feet himself.

Kay shook her head slightly. "No, Reese. This is something that I need to do on my own."

~*~

Hours later, Reese climbed up to the treehouse, wondering how Kay had done when she had told her father. He hadn't heard anything—from either Chief Bennett or Kay, and he was beginning to get worried.

"K—Kay?" he asked the huddled form curled into a ball in the corner of the room.

The figure sniffed loudly. "What the hell do you want, Reese?"

"Kay, what's wrong?" he asked as he quickly approached her. "Why didn't you come and find me."

"I just wanted to be alone, Reese, after Miguel did exactly what I was afraid that he might do."

Reese winced. He could have told her that talking to Miguel the Dense wouldn't have done her much good.

"Kay, what did he do?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Reese. Now leave me alone!"

"Fine, Kay," Reese replied, slowly climbing down the ladder. "I'll see you later."

__

Dammit , he thought to himself as hit the ground and broke into a run. _What the hell did you say to her, Miguel?_

~*~

"Hey, LoFitz!" Reese called out as he approached the Lopez-Fitzgerald home.

"Hey, Reese," Miguel replied, turning away from the basketball hoop, with the ball in his hands. "What's going on?"

"Was Kay here before?" Reese didn't have time for small talk. He had to get to the bottom of this—and fast.

"Yeah, she was. She left awhile ago. I don't know where she is now though. Sorry, man."

"What did you guys talk about?" Reese asked. Getting any kind of information out of Miguel was almost like pulling teeth!

Miguel shrugged. "Not much. She told me that she thought that Jordan was trying to rape her." He laughed. "Can you believe that? Jordan would never do a thing like that! So I told her that she probably just misunderstood his actions. Then she left. That was it."

Without a second thought, Reese's fist flew towards Miguel's jaw, causing him to loose his grip on the ball. So that was what she had been so afraid of. She hadn't wanted to tell anyone since she thought that they wouldn't believe her. And of course Miguel had had to go and prove her right.

"Dammit, Reese," Miguel groaned as he rubbed his jaw. "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for Kay," Reese informed him gravely. "She's supposed to be your best friend, and she came to you to tell you what has been bothering her for almost a month—and you blew her off."

"Whatever, Reese. How do you know that you have the true story? I mean, I know Jordan pretty well from basketball and baseball and stuff. He wouldn't do anything like that."

"So you're saying that Kay would lie?"

"I wouldn't blame her. She's practically invisible in her family—she was always complaining about it. This kind of scandal would get her some attention and throw her back in the limelight."

Reese couldn't believe what Miguel was saying. These were the types of things that he had expected Kay's words to bring from Jordan's friends—not from her own. But here was Miguel Emanuel Lopez-Fitzgerald accusing his own friend of lying to him.

Unable to resist, Reese threw another punch, and then another. Once Miguel realized what was going on, he threw some blows of his own, but Reese was able to deflect the majority of them.

Suddenly, a loud gasp interrupted Reese's concentration. "Reese, Miguel, stop!"

Kay. She was there. Immediately, Reese turned around to explain what was going on, but he didn't have a chance.

He didn't see the opportunity that he was giving Miguel. He didn't see Miguel's fist aiming for his head.

And then, he didn't see anything.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

****

Chapter Eighteen:  
_March 9, 2002,_

For years, I had thought that Reese was always right—and it annoyed the hell out of me. But in the past month, I've come to realize that Reese isn't exactly the smartest man, in terms of common sense.

Against my better judgement, I agreed to tell someone else about what Jordan had tried to do. So I went to Miguel's house, and I tried to confide in him. I reached out, hoping that he would seize the opportunity to resurrect our friendship.

He didn't. Rather, he, essentially, accused me of lying, which was just what I had been afraid of.

Needless to say, I was upset and mad at Reese for persuading me to tell him, so I hid up in Reese's treehouse without him realizing it. I sat in the corner and cried all by myself for a few hours before he found me.

The he got the bright idea of attempting to beat the crap out of Miguel. He ended up getting knocked out, and now I'm waiting for him to wake up so he can tell me what the hell he was thinking… although I'm not quite sure if I really want to know.

"Kay, what's happened to you?" Reese asked out of nowhere one sunny afternoon.

"What the hell do you mean, Reese? You know what almost happened to me!" Kay sniffed, as she lifted her head off of his chest. They had gone over this time and time again. Did they really need to rehash it yet again?

"I know that, Kay, but that's not what I meant. You're not the same person anymore. When I look into your eyes, I don't see the fire that used to burn inside of them. You don't seem to care about anything anymore. Kay, what happened?"

Kay shrugged. Did it honestly matter? Her life had changed forever when she had let her jealousy blind her actions on the night of the dance.

"Kay, you have to tell someone about what happened. Tell your father—he could help you more than I ever could."

Kay spun around and stared at Reese like he had just slapped her. "Are—are you serious? Reese, I told you that I can't tell anyone. I thought you understood that. And now… you want me to tell my father?"

"Kay, look, it's just that—"

She wasn't in the mood to listen to his excuses. He was turning against her, trying to get her to do things his way. She didn't have to deal with that. She wouldn't deal with that!

She quickly tried to extricate herself from Reese's grasp, but he just wrapped his arms tightly around her, barely allowing her to move an inch.

"Kay, let me explain. Please. He's your father. He, and the rest of your family, can help you more than I ever could. Plus, he's the police chief, so he can punish Jordan for what he's done to you." He paused to stare Kay's eyes, causing Kay's heart to skip a beat.

God, why did he have to look at her like that. Her hurting heart would destroy her willpower, leaving her at his mercy. She had to stay strong. She had to resist his persuasive words.

"Kay, I love our talks and that fact that you feel that you can trust me. I'm glad that we have been able to rebuild our friendship. But you need more than me. Please, Kay, at least tell someone else. Someone else that you feel that you can trust, that you believe in. Please, Kay, don't hide from the world in my treehouse. Go out there and **live**." 

Kay looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. He loved her. No, not in the way that she wanted him to, but he cared about her. He honestly believed that this was what would be best for her. Slowly, she nodded. "Ok, Reese. I will."

She couldn't tell her father though. That would just be too difficult. Who could she tell?

Miguel. They had promised to always be there for each other when they were younger. He would surely help her, just as Reese had been doing for the past month.

She stood up to leave the treehouse. "Do you need me come with you?" Reese asked, quickly getting to his feet himself.

Kay shook her head slightly. "No, Reese. This is something that I need to do on my own."

~*~

"M—Miguel?" Kay asked as the door to his bedroom slowly creaked open.

"Kay? C'mon in," he replied, tearing his gaze away from the television screen momentarily. "I'm watching _Ocean's_ _Eleven_."

Kay took a deep breath. "Miguel, can we talk?"

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" Miguel asked, watching the events unfolding onscreen very closely.

"Miguel!" Kay shouted, causing him to look at her. "Can we turn off the movie and just talk—like we used to?"

With a sigh, Miguel paused the movie. "What do you want to talk about, Kay?"

"Do you remember the Valentine's Dance?"

"Yeah, of course I do. You were crowned the Queen of Hearts. Man, I was so proud of you, Kay."

"Well, do you remember who my date was?"

"Yup. Jordan Aberman. He's a great guy, isn't he?"

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. This most definitely wasn't going as she had planned. She should just leave now, before he broke her trust again.

She had to tell someone though. Reese was right. She was slowly withdrawing from all of her friends and family. She had to do something to stop that. Something to reverse the process she had begun last month.

"Miguel, after we left, Jordan tried to rape me. I managed to get away, but he was so close, Miguel! And I was just so scared!" Kay paused, waiting for Miguel's reaction. What he did was certainly something that she hadn't suspected.

"Kay, are you sure that you didn't misinterpret his actions? Jordan wouldn't do something like that."

Kay dropped her jaw in shock and just stared at her supposed friend. Had those words really just come out of his mouth?

She had to get out of there before she started to cry. She couldn't let him see how much he had hurt her.

So, she stood up and ran out of Miguel's room. She ran out of Miguel's house. She ran out of Miguel's life.

~*~

Hours later, Kay was huddled in the corner of Reese's treehouse, cursing everything in her life: Miguel, her family, her luck, her wisdom… even Reese.

Reese had no idea what the hell he was talking about. Telling people wouldn't help things at all. Telling people would only make her upset, make her feel like she was nothing more than a manipulative liar.

That's how Miguel had made her feel.

"K—Kay?"

Reese. He had found her. She should have known that he would come looking for her eventually, and this was obviously the first place that he would look.

She sniffed loudly, wiping her tears from her eyes. "What the hell do you want, Reese?"

"Kay, what's wrong?" he asked as he quickly approached her. "Why didn't you come and find me."

"I just wanted to be alone, Reese, after Miguel did exactly what I was afraid that he might do."

"Kay, what did he do?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Reese. Now leave me alone!" Thinking about it was bad enough. Telling Reese what had happened would only make things worse.

"Fine, Kay," Reese replied, slowly climbing down the ladder. "I'll see you later."

Kay wanted to cry out to him, tell him not to leave. Tell him that she needed him.

But she couldn't. So, instead, she watched him go, wondering if she was doing the right thing.

~*~

A few minutes later, Kay had realized that she needed Reese. She had to tell him what Miguel had said. She needed to cry on his shoulder.

But she hadn't been able to find him anywhere in his house. With a sickening realization, she had realized that he must have gone to see Miguel.

Quickly, she ran to his house, taking all of the shortcuts that she knew by heart. She had to get there before it was too late.

As she approached his driveway, she saw that she hadn't gotten there soon enough. Reese and Miguel were already pummeling each other into the ground.

"Reese, Miguel, stop!"

Reese immediately stopped hitting Miguel to turn his head towards Kay. Miguel saw his chance and hit Reese in the back of the head before Kay could shout out any kind of warning. Miguel's direct punch caused Reese's eyes to roll up into his head and his legs to buckle under him.

Quickly, Kay raced forward to catch him before he crashed to the ground. Gently, she laid him on the pavement before she began to give Miguel the lashing of a lifetime.

"Dammit, Miguel, what the hell do you think that you were doing?"

"Reese started it," Miguel retorted lamely.

"Oooooh, that's a mature approach, Miguel. Where'd you learn that one—third grade? Yes, Reese shouldn't have hit you, but you didn't need to retaliate. And that last punch was a cheap shot, and Reese could really be hurt, Miguel!"

Reese groaned, distracting Kay momentarily. Quickly she kneeled beside him.

"Reese? Are you ok?"

"Other than the fact that I feel like a truck ran over my head, yeah. C'mon, Kay, let's go." Slowly, he lifted himself to his feet and motioned for Kay to follow him.

"Are you sure you're all right? Do you need to lean on me at all?" Kay worried.

Reese offered her a wan grin. "I'll be fine, Kay. Just get me home so I can get some ice."

Kay nodded and walked with him, ready to offer her hand if he needed it. Reese could act like a tough guy all that he wanted, but Kay had come to realize that sometimes it was ok to need help. You just couldn't be afraid to ask.

~*~

"Reese, whatever possessed you to punch Miguel?" Kay asked minutes later as she prepared a cold compress for his quickly darkening right eye.

Reese flinched as the cool cloth touched his face. "I—I guess it was what he was saying. It was almost like he believed more clearly in Jordan's innocence than in your honesty. It just made me so furious that I couldn't stop myself."

"Reese, Miguel said what he said. Fighting with him isn't going to change that. Chances are, Miguel cannot be beaten into submission—believe me, I've tried. Besides, Reese, I'm a big girl—I can handle these kind of things myself. I don't need you to go and fight my battles for me."

"I'm sorry, Kay," Reese apologized.

"Whatever, Reese. I just don't want to have to come and break up one of your fights again."

He rolled his eyes. "Kay, do you realize that you're getting a Mom Tone here? You might want to step down from your soapbox a minute."

"Dammit, Reese, I just don't want to see you wrecking your future because of me! You've come so close to getting into so much trouble at school—and I don't want you to ruin your future because you feel the need to save me or something! Why do you have to play the role of the hero all the time, Reese? Why?"

"Because I love you, goddammit!"

Kay's eyes widened. Had she just heard him right? Had he just said that he loved her?

"Uh… what?"

Reese sighed at looked down at his feet. "I love you, Kay. I've tried to get over you—honest, I have. I just… can't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burden you with this. This isn't really the time or the place to be professing my love, but—"

Kay placed her hand over his mouth to shut him up. "I love you too, Reese. I think I've loved you for years—I've just been too stupid to realize it… but what about Jessica? I saw you two kissing."

  
"When I asked her out, I had intended it to be just two friends going to a dance together. She, uh, didn't quite see it that way. I wanted to keep an eye on you in case you needed any help. I was worried that Jordan might try something."

"And he did," Kay finished. "So what do we do now?"

"First, we kiss," Reese suggested, grinning widely. "Then, we tell your father."

"Reese, I—I can't. I can't tell Dad not yet."

He leaned in to give Kay a quick kiss on the cheek. "Then we'll start with step one—kissing. We'll get there, Kay. Together, you'll find the courage to tell your dad."

Kay nodded, as she leaned in to kiss him. She knew that she should tell her father, but she couldn't help but worry that he would react the same as Miguel did—questioning the validity of her words. If her own father didn't believe her, she knew that no one would, and that fear was something that had kept her quiet for all these days.

But she had Reese in her life now. She and Reese were together—finally. And somehow, that made everything just a little easier to handle.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

****

Chapter Nineteen:

__

March 10, 2002

I never imagined that a simple kiss could taste so sweet.

Maybe it was the fact that it has just been so long since we last kissed… or maybe it's the fact that I know that she loves me know.

Whatever the reason, we're together now—and that's what matters.

Anyhow, Miguel came over today. Kay had to hold me back to keep me from turning him into my own personal punching bag, again.

He said that he wanted to talk to Kay—alone. I didn't want to let him, but Kay insisted that I let them be. I just hope that this doesn't turn into another decision that Kay comes to regret.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Reese whispered softly, as he planted a soft kiss on Kay's cheek. She had come over early that morning, eager to escape the prison she felt her home had become. So they had hidden themselves away in the treehouse, as they had done each day for over a month.

And it was pure bliss.

They were two young people in love, happy to simply be in the arms of the other. They whispered sweet nothings to the other, exchanged sweet kisses, and sat simply staring into the other's eyes.

These were the moments that made life worth living.

That is, until the voice of Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald disturbed their solitary bliss.

"Hey, guys! Can I come on up?" he called from the ground below.

Kay groaned and separated herself slightly from Reese. Their eyes met, and Reese knew that Kay wanted to let Miguel interrupt their perfect moment in time.

And what did Reese want? Reese wanted to finish what he had started yesterday, before Miguel got in that cheap shot. He wanted to tear Miguel limb from limb. He wanted to see Miguel on the ground, begging for mercy.

But as long as Kay was around that wasn't likely to happen. She didn't want to fight Miguel, and she most certainly didn't want Reese to do her fighting for her.

The question was, why not? It wasn't like Miguel didn't deserve the beating Reese would love to give him. He had acted like a Class-A Asshole for over a month now, and Kay had taken it without complaint.

Reese wished that he knew why, but he doubted he would have a chance to figure that out just then, for Kay had just told Miguel that he could come on up.

Reese sighed as he stood to stand behind Kay, to support her if Miguel said what Reese hoped he wouldn't say.

"Hey, guys," Miguel said carefully, as his head peaked through the small opening the floor. "What's going on? Are you guys together now or something?"

Reese's gaze met Kay's own, and he saw her grin slightly. "Yeah, we are."

Miguel nodded slowly, eventually smiling himself. "That's cool."

"So, Miguel, did you have some reason for coming over here today?" Reese asked bluntly, after an awkward pause. He wanted to sit on the beanbags again, with Kay in his arms—not stand and watch Miguel infuriate Kay once again.

Kay immediately turned to face him and glared. Apparently, she didn't feel the same way.

"Actually, uh, I was hoping that I could talk to you, Kay—alone, if that's all right. I was thinking we could go back down on the ground…?"

"There's no way in hell—" Reese began, before Kay cut him off.

"That'll be fine, Miguel. Let's go." She tossed a final silencing scowl in Reese's direction before she followed Miguel down the ladder.

Reese wanted to follow them himself. He wanted to protect Kay—chances were, she was going to need him.

But, no, she didn't want his protection, his help. She wanted to do this all by herself for some reason—perhaps to give Miguel what he had asked for in some time alone to talk to Kay.

The only question was, why?

~*~

Minutes later, Reese was pacing back and forth anxiously. He hadn't heard any screams or shrieks from below, but he still couldn't help but worry.

This was his Kay that was in potential danger here. His Kay was talking to Miguel, who's words and actions had cut deeply in the past few months.

"Reese, you can stop pacing," Kay's voice informed him before her head had breached the entrance to the treehouse.

Instantly, Reese stopped. How had she known that he had been pacing? Was he really that predictable?

While he was contemplating these deep questions, Kay walked towards him, saw the confusion on his face, and laughed.

"Reese, you're so sweet to be so worried about me, but I'm fine—really. Miguel just wanted to apologize—for everything. He said that Luis straightened him out, and that he knew that he should have trusted me. So, it's all good now." She flashed him a multi-million dollar grin and leaned in closer for a soft kiss.

Reese kissed her gently, his tongue slowly invading her mouth to duel with her own tongue. So Miguel had finally apologized. About damn time, if you asked him.

But why had it taken Luis's words…

Quickly, Reese pulled back. "Kay, you said that he told Luis?"

"Yeah…?" Kay trailed off with a slight shrug.

"That means that Luis knows. And if Luis knows…"

Kay winced as realization set in. "That means that my dad knows—or, at least, he will know by tonight. Dammit, Reese, I've got to tell him before he hears it from Luis!"

Reese shook his head grimly. Chances were it was too late for that. "No, Kay, your father probably already knows, but you do need to tell him before he tells you that he knows."

Kay nodded. "But, Reese, I don't know if I can say the words. It's just… it makes it too real."

Tenderly, Reese pulled her to his chest and smoothed her hair. "I know, Kay. I know. But this is something that you have to do. And I'll be right beside you, if you want."

Kay nodded. "Let's have dinner with my family tonight. I'll tell him after dinner—ok? Until then, can we just stay here—just you and me?"

Reese smiled softly. "Of course we can."

Carefully, he took a seat on one of the beanbags and pulled Kay down with him. "I love you, Kay," he whispered softly, as he gently rubbed her back.

Kay smiled, as she nestled up against his warm chest. "I love you too, Reese."


	21. Chapter Twenty

****

Chapter Twenty:  
_March 10, 2002_

Talk about a day filled with ups and downs. Believe me, if only one day would fit that description, this day would be it.

First off, Reese loves me—me! I just want to dance around in circles out of pure joy. After months of thinking that he loved my sister, we finally straightened everything out. It's me he loves—not her.

And then, Miguel came over today and apologized for his complete stupidity these past few months. So, that was good—for the most part.

The bad part about Miguel's apology was that he said that Luis was the one who made him realize how much of a dumbass he was being. Meaning that Luis knows what Jordan almost did to me.

Meaning that my father probably knows what he almost did to me.

So I have to tell my father before he yells at me for not telling him. I just hope that it goes over a lot easier than I think it will…

"So, Miguel, what did you want to talk about?" Kay asked as soon as they had their feet on firm ground.

Miguel took a moment or two before he responded, and in that time, Kay began to wish that Reese had come with her. It had only been her dumb pride that had made her ask Reese to stay in the treehouse. The same dumb pride that had gotten her into trouble more times than she could count.

She only hoped that Miguel wouldn't make her cry again. That was the one thing that she hated about the vast change in his personality—he now had the ability to make her cry.

She hated crying. She had long since given up her complete tomboy persona, but crying still made her feel weak and vulnerable—and she hated those feelings with her entire being.

"C'mon, Kay," Miguel said suddenly, breaking into her thoughts and extending his hand. "Let's go sit on the swings."

Kay nodded and headed over to the two old, wooden swings that still hung from the branch of an even older oak tree in corner of Reese's backyard.

"Kay, I had a long talk with Luis this morning, and he made me realize what a jerk I've been recently. I haven't been much of a friend recently, and I'm sorry."

"You should be sorry, Miguel," Kay replied bitterly. "Do you have any idea how much your words hurt me yesterday? Reese had finally convinced me to tell someone, and I figured that my best friend would listen to me and be on my side. But you weren't!! You were too busy watching that damn movie to even think about the pain that I was going through! And then you didn't believe me when I finally said what had happened! Miguel, that hurt—more than I can even begin to describe."

"I know it did, Kay. You would never make up something that serious—I know that now. I should have known that back then. I wish I could go back in time and take it all back, but I can't."

"Damn right, you can't," Kay informed him bitterly.

"Look, Kay, I know that Reese got his punches in yesterday, but you haven't even taken a shot at me—even though I'm sure that you've wanted to."

"Especially after that cheap shot you got in yesterday," Kay muttered, giving Miguel a pointed look

Miguel nodded slightly. "Yeah, that wasn't cool. I don't know what got into me yesterday, Kay. Anyhow, I've been thinking all morning about what I can do to make this up to you, and while I know that this won't make everything okay between us, I hope it will be a start. A new beginning, maybe?"

Kay sighed. "What's your big idea, Miguel. Just spit it out already."

"I want you to hit me a few times. Kay, when we were younger you never hesitated to beat me into a pulp when I pissed you off. You haven't done that recently—and while that's ok, I think that this is something that you need to do."

Miguel stood up and walked up in front of Kay. "So hit me, Kay. C'mon and punch me—you know that you want to."

Kay just sat in her swing for a moment, her jaw slack. Miguel was asking her to hit him??? Had he gone mad?

She had to admit that he had a point though. She had been wanting to hit him for quite awhile now—especially since he hurt Reese with that cheap shot yesterday. Maybe throwing a few punches would make her feel better.

Slowly, Kay stood up. "You're sure about this, Miguel?" she asked as she approached him.

Miguel nodded. "If this will make things better between us, then, yes, I am."

Kay smirked slightly. Apparently Miguel had forgotten how punishing her fists could be. Well, he was going to get a quick review of that in just a few seconds.

As her fists began to meet Miguel's face, chest, and abdomen, Kay felt a release of all of the pent up anger that she had been keeping bottled up inside for so long.

Miguel had been right. This was going to help things.

For the first time in a long time, Miguel had had a good idea.

~*~

As Kay began the climb up to the treehouse, she heard Reese's large feet moving around above her head. She should have known that he would be worrying about her since she hadn't allowed him to follow them down to the ground.

"Reese, you can stop pacing," she informed him, as she neared the entrance.

Instantly, the footsteps stopped. As Kay pushed herself through the small hole in the floor, she stifled a laugh. Reese was apparently trying to figure out how she had known that he had been pacing. If only he knew just how heavy and loud his footsteps were!

"Reese, you're so sweet to be so worried about me, but I'm fine—really. Miguel just wanted to apologize—for everything. He said that Luis straightened him out, and that he knew that he should have trusted me. So, it's all good now." She flashed him a multi-million dollar grin and leaned in closer for a soft kiss.

The kiss was perfect for a moment. It was just them, two people in love wanting nothing more than to just be with the one that ruled their heart.

But then Reese pulled away.

"Kay, you said that he told Luis?"

"Yeah…?" Kay trailed off with a slight shrug. What was he getting at?

"That means that Luis knows. And if Luis knows…"

Kay winced as realization set in. Luis would surely tell her father—after all, they both worked at the police station. There was no way that Luis would keep such worrisome information from her father! "That means that my dad knows—or, at least, he will know by tonight. Dammit, Reese, I've got to tell him before he hears it from Luis!"

Reese shook his head grimly. "No, Kay, your father probably already knows, but you do need to tell him before he tells you that he knows."

Kay nodded. Reese was right. "But, Reese, I don't know if I can say the words. It's just… it makes it too real."

Tenderly, Reese pulled her to his chest and smoothed her hair. "I know, Kay. I know. But this is something that you have to do. And I'll be right beside you, if you want."

Kay nodded slowly. With Reese beside her, she felt as if she could do anything. But how would she tell her father? "Let's have dinner with my family tonight. I'll tell him after dinner—ok? Until then, can we just stay here—just you and me?"

Reese smiled softly. "Of course we can."

Carefully, he took a seat on one of the beanbags and pulled Kay down with him. "I love you, Kay," he whispered softly, as he gently rubbed her back.

Kay smiled, as she nestled up against his warm chest. He always knew just what to do and say to help her relax. "I love you too, Reese."

Tonight would be difficult, attempting to tell her father the horrible truth about what had almost happened, but at least she had her time with Reese right now.

If her world fell down around her later tonight, at least she had had her moment in heaven with Reese.

~*~

"Mmmmm, this tomato soup cake is delicious, Mrs. Bennett!" Reese enthused at dinner that night.

Kay rolled her eyes. She knew that she had told Reese to be upbeat throughout dinner, but did he have to take it to the extreme? Everyone but her blissfully ignorant mother would know that he was lying through his teeth.

"Why, thank you, Reese," her mother beamed. "Would you like another piece?"

Reese glanced over at Kay, hiding his expression of disgust from her mother. His eyes begged Kay to get him out of having to eat another slice. Her eyes dancing with laughter, she replied for Reese. "I'm sure he would, Mom, but we need to talk to Dad first, if that's all right."

Her father nodded. "Of course that's ok, sweetheart. Would you like to go into the living room?"

Kay nodded and instinctively reached a hand out to grasp Reese's own. He grabbed it and squeezed it gently, helping her to calm down just a bit.

Together, the three of them rose and headed towards the living room. It was time to discover how her father would react to her story.

While she knew that her father would probably be on her side, she still wanted to do everything in her power to prevent him from ever learning of what had almost happened.

Too bad that it was too late to prevent it from occurring.

~*~

Moments later, Kay and Reese were seated in the corner of the couch in the Bennett's living room, with Reese's arms encircling Kay's body. Her father was seated across from them in the armchair. 

"Daddy," Kay began nervously, as she clutched Reese's arms as if they were her lifeline.

Daddy. What a comforting word that was. She hadn't called him that in a long time, but, somehow, that name seemed appropriate at a time like this.

She cleared her throat. "I'm sure that Luis has already told you what Miguel told him, but I wanted to try to tell you myself."

Her father nodded. "Go ahead, honey. I'm listening."

"Well, uh, do you remember the Valentine's Dance last month? I went with Jordan Aberman, and, uh, I was really confused that night. I mean, I thought that I still loved Miguel, but I was uncomfortable about Reese going with Jessica—I know now that it was jealousy.

  
"Anyhow, Jordan and I went to the dance, and I was crowned the Queen of Hearts. I was beyond shocked. I mean, I'm not Miss Popular—and I know it. But Jordan was the King of Hearts, so it was kinda fun.

"Then, I saw Jessica kiss Reese, and I was just **furious**. I had to get out of there, so Jordan and I left. He just drove around for awhile, waiting for me to calm down a bit. Eventually, I did, so he stopped the car—at Parker Point."

Kay looked up at her father and saw his face cloud over with fury. He knew where this was going, and she just hoped that she would be able to get through the story. She had made it through the easy part. But the rest of it… she didn't know if she could bear to say the words!

She looked back at Reese, hoping for words of encouragement—or, better yet, the words to finish the tale. Reese knew what had happened. He could finish telling it.

But instead of resuming the narrative, Reese simply squeezed her hands, placed a soft kiss on her lips, and whispered, "You can do it, Kay."

"He—he kissed me, Daddy, and it was good—at first. But then he started moving too fast for me. He reached behind me to unzip my dress, and I tried to tell him to stop. I did tell him to stop… but he didn't listen. So then I tried to shove him off of me, but he was too strong, Daddy! He wouldn't move!

"Oh, Daddy, I cried out. I wanted someone to help me, but no one was around to hear my cries. Jordan told me to shut up. He said that I—I owed it to him to sleep with him. He—he said that he had gotten me crowned the Queen of Hearts. He also said that if I hadn't wanted to sleep with him, then I shouldn't have agreed to go to the dance with him.

"I was furious, Daddy! I punched him once in the nose—just like I learned in my personal defense class. He grabbed his nose in pain and let go of me. But since I knew that he would try again as soon as he could get the bleeding to stop, I knew that I had to get out of there. So I quickly opened the car door and ran as fast as I could into the nearby woods. I knew that if I ran along the road, he would see me, but in the woods, the night would hopefully hide me.

"So I ran and I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I had cuts and scrapes all over my body, and I was covered in dirt—and, I was lost. I was going to give up and just spend the night in the woods—and hope that someone would come and find me in the morning, but then I realized where I was. So I walked to Reese's house—and he took care of me. He gave me some new clothes to wear, made me take a bath—and he comforted me, Daddy. He helped me heal the wounds that Jordan had created."

Kay turned around to kiss the man behind her. "I love you," she whispered softly. "Thank you."

He leaned in for a longer kiss. "You're welcome, Kay… and I love you more."

"Well, honey, I'm going to call Luis and have him arrest this Jordan Aberman."

"Daddy, he didn't do anything. He only tried to—that's not a crime."

"Honey, just because he didn't rape you doesn't mean that we can't put him in jail. Sexual harassment is also a crime. We can get him on that. But, sweetheart, you have to be willing to testify in court. Will you do that?"

"I—I—I don't know if I'll be able to do it, Daddy. It was hard enough trying to tell you!"

"I know, honey, but you can do anything you set your mind to—you know that. You're determined, and if you want to, you can do it."

Kay didn't know if she could handle it. Could she really go up in front of a court and say these things to people that she barely even knew? It was hard enough trying to tell people that she did know!

"Kay," Reese whispered in her ear, "don't you want to see Jordan punished for what he did? Don't you want to make sure that he can't hurt anyone else like he hurt you?"

Kay nodded, as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Yeah, I do. Ok, Daddy—I'll do it."

She grinned as Reese leaned down to kiss her. Finally, Jordan was going to pay for what he'd done.

All that she needed was the nerve to go through with it—but something told her that with Reese by her side, she would somehow find the strength that she needed.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

****

Chapter Twenty-One:  
_March 29, 2002_

It's amazing how long court dates can take to arrive, and yet how quickly they approach. Quite a paradox, I know.

For the past two weeks, Kay has been waiting for Jordan's date to arrive so that she could just testify and get it over with, but the wait seemed like an eternity. Yesterday, she testified, and she told me that she just felt so unprepared, that she wasn't ready enough to testify in front of all of these people. Of course, she did fine—she always does.

Anyhow, Jordan pleaded not guilty, and today the jury will announce their decision. I'm fairly confident that they will rule in Kay's favor, but I know that I need to be there for her tonight either way…

"Reese, I can't go back there—not after what I said yesterday. I can't look any of those people in the eye anymore!" Kay lamented to Reese early the next morning. He had gone to pick her up and take her to the courthouse for the jury's decision, but he had found her hiding in her bed beneath her quilts.

"Kay, they don't blame you. This is all Jordan's fault, and I'm sure that they know that," Reese said, in attempts to soothe her.

"But, Reese, what if they all think that I lied, that Jordan didn't do any of those things? What if they don't convict him? Then I'll just be known as the girl who cried wolf!"

"Kay," Reese began, pulling her into his arms, "they have to convict him. Sexual harassment is a serious offense, and anyone could see how distraught you were when you were up on the stand yesterday."

Lord knew he could see it well enough. Kay was sitting in front of everyone, telling her story yesterday afternoon. She had broken down in tears in the middle of her narrative, and she had immediately looked at him, begging him to save her.

But he couldn't. Court was in session, and he knew that he wasn't allowed to run up to her and calm her down. So he had just nodded and smiled at her encouragingly—luckily, it had helped, and she had been able to continue.

As soon as she had been allowed to step down, she had walked quickly to the empty place beside him so he could console her. He did, and he saw the sympathetic looks on the faces of the jury.

It was those looks that made him optimistic about Jordan's fate. As long as they didn't believe that it was all an act, which some skeptics might, they would hopefully question Jordan's word enough to convict him.

Jordan Aberman. Now that was a guy that Reese wanted to see put in jail for life for what he had done to Kay.

He knew it would never happen since he was only a minor, but still. Jordan had hurt Kay more than Reese had ever thought that anyone could be hurt—let alone Kay. She had appeared to be the strongest woman—in both mind and body—for years, but Jordan had found the crack in her persona and had transformed that mere crack into a canyon.

The thing that really nagged at Reese was how Jordan could possibly be so cruel and heartless? He had known Jordan since Jordan had moved to Harmony during fifth grade, and while Jordan had never been the brightest crayon in the box, Reese had never imagined that he could do something like this. Jordan was an all-star athlete who had been offered a football scholarship to Notre Dame—but it was sure to be revoked once word of the allegations reached the ears of their recruiters.

What had made Jordan do something like this? Why had he felt the need to attempt to take advantage of Kay?

Those were two questions that Reese would have loved to have answered, but chances were, he would never get the opportunity.

"C'mon, Kay," Reese prodded. "Get dressed, and we'll get going. Everything will be fine."

Kay nodded, and slowly shoved the covers off of her body. "Give me fifteen minutes, Reese. I'll be right down."

~*~

It had been twenty minutes. Twenty minutes since Kay had told him that he would only have to wait fifteen.

Ordinarily Reese wouldn't object to the longer than planned wait. Usually he was content to wait as long as necessary.

But they weren't running on his schedule that day. No, they had to follow the schedule of the Harmony courthouse.

And Reese had no flexibility there when it came to the time for the jury to hand down their decision. They had a little over twenty minutes to get to the courthouse and find the courtroom in which Jordan's fate would be decided.

Why did girls have to be so picky about their hair and makeup? It wasn't like guys really cared all that much anyhow.

Well, ok, so maybe some guys cared, but he certainly didn't. Kay was beautiful no matter what—and no hairstyle, makeup, or outfit could change that.

"Reese? What do you think?" Kay asked as she began to descend the stairs.

"You're gorgeous. Let's go," Reese replied automatically, standing and reaching into his pocket for his car keys.

"Reese, you didn't even look at me," Kay informed him with a hint of a smirk in her voice.

"Kay, we have twenty minutes to get there, and you always look beautiful. I don't see why today is such a big… Wow." Reese had just turned his head to look at her, as she had requested, and what he saw rendered him speechless. Maybe he was wrong about that whole deal with clothes not being able to make a difference in Kay's beauty.

Oh, she was breathtaking no matter what, but in this ensemble she had an air of chic sophistication to go along with her beauty.

She wasn't wearing anything fancy or ornate. Her skirt was a navy blue with tiny baby blue beads sewn in random patterns. Her button-down shirt matched the beads and made her own blue orbs glimmer like the sea. She had pulled most of her chestnut mane up off of her shoulders with a simple barrette, leaving only wispy tendrils curling down to frame her face.

"You think I look ok?" Kay asked, almost bashfully.

Reese blinked. Unable to find the words to express his thoughts, he simply nodded.

Kay grinned, obviously pleased with his reaction. "Should we go then?"

Reese nodded and grabbed Kay's hand. "Yeah, let's go."

~*~

Twenty minutes later, Reese and Kay were seated in the courtroom, waiting for the proceedings to begin. Kay was fidgeting nervously, playing with the silver bracelet that adorned her wrist.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Margaret Wamsley!" the bailiff called out as the judge entered the courtroom. The members of the jury followed the judge into the room and took their seats as well.

"Have you reached a decision then?" Judge Wamsley asked the jury foreman.

"Yes, Your Honor," he replied, looking down at a piece of paper in his hand, as the whole courtroom looked on in anticipation.

"Please read your decision to the court," Judge Wamsley instructed.

Reese glanced over a Kay to see how she was handling the stress that this situation was certain to cause. Surprisingly, Reese noted that she had grabbed hold of his hand and was hanging on for dear life.

Carefully, he pried his hand out of her vise-like grasp and wrapped his arm around her back. "Everything will be just fine, Kay. It's all going to be ok," he whispered.

Kay looked into his eyes, and he saw the trust that shone there. He just hoped that he was right. He didn't know how Kay would react if Jordan was declared innocent.

All he knew is that that couldn't happen. It wouldn't.

At least, he hoped that it wouldn't.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

****

Chapter Twenty-Two:  
_March 29, 2002_

So today is the day that we find out if Jordan is innocent or guilty. Granted, this is all in the eyes of the jury—I already know that he's guilty. But what if they don't believe me? What if they think that I'm lying and that he's innocent of everything I have accused him of?

That is exactly why I cannot go to the courthouse today. Both Reese and my father are confident that the jury will rule in our favor, and they are both very knowledgeable in the way of the law. They're probably right. The jury will probably announce that Jordan is guilty.

But what if they don't?

I don't know if I can bear to be out there, in front of everyone, when they announce that they think that I am nothing more than a manipulative liar.

Granted, that's who I used to be, back when I wanted Miguel. But everything's different now. I'm not like that anymore.

But, still… I can't help but fear that they will concentrate on the woman I used to be, rather than the woman I am now.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

With a groan, Kay reached over to her alarm clock to stop the infernal beeping. Why was she getting up so early during Spring Break?

Oh, yeah. Reese would be there in less than an hour to take her to the County Courthouse. He had insisted that she would want to be there when the jury's decision came back, but she had to admit that she thought that he was wrong. Just because he had been a masochist for years didn't mean that she wanted to inflict emotional pain of herself.

Granted, his persistence (and obliviousness) had eventually allowed him to win her heart, but she would gain no happiness if the jury ruled in Jordan's favor.

If they decided that he was innocent, she knew that she could never show her face in public again. Everywhere she went, people would talk about her as the girl who had tried to get the future All-Pro quarterback Jordan Aberman arrested on sexual assault charges. She would have to leave Harmony and go live in a cabin hidden away in the woods—away from society forever.

And, honestly, no matter what decision they might make, it would probably be easier to deal with it if she wasn't in the courtroom with bunches of bystanders waiting to see her reaction. She could just see the cover of tomorrow's _USA Today_.

"**GIRL'S LIES REVEALED  
Aberman found innocent**"

That humiliating headline would, of course, be accompanied by two pictures. One, of her hiding her face in mortification. The other of Jordan celebrating his victory.

No, it was decided. She couldn't go to the courthouse. She would just stay in bed until this whole thing had blown over.

~*~

"Kay?" Reese's muffled voice sounded through her bedroom door. "Kay, are you ready?"

"I'm not going!" Kay called back from underneath her quilts. "Reese, I can't go back there—not after what I said yesterday. I can't look any of those people in the eye anymore!" Kay lamented.

"Kay, they don't blame you. This is all Jordan's fault, and I'm sure that they know that," Reese said, as he attempted to soothe her worries.

"But, Reese, what if they all think that I lied, that Jordan didn't do any of those things? What if they don't convict him? Then I'll just be known as the girl who cried wolf!"

"Kay," Reese began, pulling her into his arms, "they have to convict him. Sexual harassment is a serious offense, and anyone could see how distraught you were when you were up on the stand yesterday."

Distraught was putting it mildly. Yesterday had been the day from hell—only today had the potential to be even worse. She had gone up onto the stand and told her story, with the District Attorney prodding her gently when she needed it. Eventually, she had broken down and tears, and her gaze had flown to meet Reese's own, begging him to come and save her.

She had known that he wouldn't be able to, but she had still hoped. She was stupid. Her father had been involved in law enforcement for her entire life, and she knew that Reese wouldn't be able to come and comfort her while she was on the stand. But for some reason, she had hoped that he would find a way to do so anyhow.

He had nodded at her, and smiled his beautiful smile—and she knew that he believed that she could do it. It was amazing what someone's faith in your could do sometimes. She didn't think that she would be able to finish the story, but Reese's unwavering belief in her had allowed her to do so.

The cross-examining attorney had been ruthless, questioning her about every detail, almost as if he expected her to recant her story. She knew that she couldn't do that as she knew that she was telling the truth. She had to make sure that Jordan was exposed for the scum that he really was—as hard as it may have been. 

When the judge had finally informed her that she could step down she had walked as quickly as she could to her seat beside Reese. Instantly, she buried her head in his chest while he whispered comforting words in her ears and smoothed her hair ever so gently.

"C'mon, Kay," Reese prodded. "Get dressed, and we'll get going. Everything will be fine."

Kay nodded. She didn't want to go, but somehow she knew that Reese wouldn't give up until she agreed. Slowly shoved the covers off of her body. "Give me fifteen minutes, Reese. I'll be right down."

~*~

Nervously, Kay looked at her reflection in the mirror. Did she look mature, responsible, and honest? Or did she look like an immature, manipulative liar? She knew that Reese was probably getting impatient downstairs, but she knew that she had to look perfect if she was going to go to the courthouse that day.

Finally, she was satisfied. Slowly, she walked out of the bathroom and began to descend the stairs. "Reese? What do you think?" 

"You're gorgeous. Let's go," Reese replied, grabbing for his keys rather looking at her.

"Reese, you didn't even look at me," Kay informed him with a hint of a smirk in her voice.

"Kay, we have twenty minutes to get there, and you always look beautiful. I don't see why today is such a big… Wow." 

Kay stifled a laugh. Reese had just turned his head to look at her, as she had requested, and now all he could do was stand there with his mouth hanging open.

"You think I look ok?" Kay asked, knowing exactly what he thought. She didn't get the opportunity to make Reese squirm often, but she knew well enough to relish the opportunity whenever it arose.

Reese blinked. Unable to find the words to express his thoughts, he simply nodded.

Kay grinned. "Should we go then?"

Reese nodded and grabbed Kay's hand. "Yeah, let's go."

~*~

Twenty minutes later, Reese and Kay were seated in the courtroom, waiting for the proceedings to begin. Kay was fidgeting nervously, playing with the silver bracelet that adorned her wrist.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Margaret Wamsley!" the bailiff called out as the judge entered the courtroom. The members of the jury followed the judge into the room and took their seats as well.

"Have you reached a decision then?" Judge Wamsley asked the jury foreman.

"Yes, Your Honor," he replied, looking down at a piece of paper in his hand, as the whole courtroom looked on in anticipation.

"Please read your decision to the court," Judge Wamsley instructed.

This was it. There was no turning back now. What the man in front of her said would determine how she would spend the rest of her life.

Instinctively, she grabbed Reese's hand and held on for dear life. She needed something to cling to, something that she would be able to hang on to while the decision was being read.

A moment later, Reese pried his hand out of her vise-like grasp and wrapped his arm around her back. "Everything will be just fine, Kay. It's all going to be ok," he whispered as she curled up against him, clutching him as if he was her lifeline.

Mutely, she nodded, hoping that Reese would be right. Everything had to be ok. It just had to be.

"We, the jury, find Jordan Charles Aberman guilty on one count of sexual harassment, to the extent of quid pro quo," the foreman announced.

Kay looked up at Reese, almost unable to believe the words that she had just heard. Jordan had been found guilty!

"Jordan Aberman, as you are only a minor, I am required to be lenient even though I feel that your actions were deplorable. You are hereby sentenced to a juvenile detention facility until you reach the age of 21. During the next three years, you will complete 200 hours of community service, which must be approved by this court. You will be subject to three more years of probation upon your release. This court is adjourned."

Everyone came to their feet as Judge Wamsley stood and walked out of the courtroom. Tears of joy running down her face, Kay turned to face the man who had been there for her through all of this.

"Reese, thank you so much!" Kay cried, as he enveloped her in a hug.

"For what?" Reese asked her, quirking an eyebrow.

"For everything, Reese," Kay sniffled. "For everything."

"Well, then thank you, Kay."

Now it was Kay's turn to be confused. "What have I done?"

"You loved me," Reese replied softly as he leaned down for a soft kiss.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

****

Chapter Twenty-Three:  
_April 6, 2002  
Kay is the most wonderful woman in the world. She's sweet, loving, and, of course, sexy. I still can't believe that she loves me the way that I love her._

But she does.

After we broke up in January, I never imagined that I would find a love as powerful as the one that I had had for her.

Luckily, I didn't even have to try. These past few months, Kay and I grew closer before finally confessing our feelings for each other. Now, our relationship is better than I could have ever imagined. It's filled with a love that is deep and pure. A love that is sure to last forever.

I know that the past few months have been rather hellish for Kay. Both Miguel and Jordan have hurt her time and time again, and she is just now beginning to heal the wounds that they inflicted.

In order to give her a temporary respite from, well, everything, I have planned something for today that will hopefully lift her spirits. It's not very extravagant or anything of that sort, but I believe that she will love it all the same…

Towels?

Check.

Suntan Lotion?

Check.

Sunglasses?

Check.

Swimsuit?

  
Check.

Yeah, it looked like Reese had everything that he needed for his surprise. Kay knew that they were heading to the beach, but she didn't know much more than that.

And that's how it would stay—for now.

"Good morning, Chief," Reese greeted Kay's father as he headed up to her bedroom.

"Hello, Reese. Kay should be almost ready."

"I'll say," Jessica grumbled. "She's been up since dawn getting ready. It's Saturday, for crying out loud!!"

Reese stifled a chuckle and, instead, nodded as he continued up to Kay's room. He knew that it probably wouldn't matter too much what they did—all that matter was that they were together. But after everything that had happened, Reese wanted to try his best to help Kay relieve all of that pent-up stress.

Softly, he knocked on the door. "Kay? You almost ready?"

The door swung open to reveal his beautiful girlfriend standing before him, looking gorgeous as always. But that day… that day, he actually appreciated the wonders of global warming—or whatever the explanation was for the unseasonably warm weather that they had. Kay was standing before him, her beautiful body clothed in simply a daisy-patterned bikini top and a matching sarong.

"What do you think?" she asked, twirling around for him with a twinkle in her eye.

Reese chuckled softly. This spark, this animation, this life that she had about her that morning was something that he hadn't seen for a long time. Finally, it appeared that Kay was slowly becoming the woman she had once been.

Quickly, he grabbed her arm and began to pull her out the door. "C'mon, let's go!"

Kay slid out of his grasp with a smirk. "You never did answer my question," she informed him teasingly, as she pulled on a white linen shirt.

Reese laughed heartily. God, he had missed seeing her like this. "I think," he began as he pulled her towards him, "that you make my life heaven on earth. And, I think that nothing will ever change my mind about that."

Slowly, he leaned in for a soft kiss, their lips brushing sensually in anticipation. Or, at least, he was anticipating what would be happening next. Kay, on the other hand, quickly broke out of his embrace and bounced out of her room towards the staircase.

"C'mon, Reese! Let's go swimming!"

Reese groaned. That woman was going to be the death of him. But, he had to admit, it wasn't such a bad way to go.

~*~

"You ready for a swim?" Kay asked as soon as she sighted the rolling waves of the ocean. Immediately, she dropped her towel and shirt on the sand, slipped out of her sandals, and broke into a run.

"I'll race you there!" she shouted back to him as she neared the water.

Now, Reese knew that he couldn't just sit back and let her win. He knew that he'd never hear the end of it. So he quickly discarded the items that he was carrying and flew across the sand.

He was gaining on her. He knew it! Slowly, he was closing the distance between them, and he knew that he could beat her.

As he closed within a few feet of the surf, she was still a step ahead of him, but he dived into the waves while shouting, "I win!"

The water was frigid, and Reese quickly got out just as quickly as he had dived in. As he looked around for Kay, he noticed that she was simply standing on the shore, dry as a bone, laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face.

That little sneak. She had never had any intention of getting wet. Rather, she'd wanted him to freeze his ass off in the water for her entertainment!

"What's so funny, Kay?" Reese asked as combed his hair out of his eyes with his fingers.

"N—nothing," she gasped.

"Kay, you're looking a little warm. Here, let me help you cool off," Reese offered with a twinkle in his eye as he approached her.

"N—no!" Kay cried out between chuckles, as she backed away from him.

But she couldn't get away quick enough. In mere moments, Reese had her in his arms as he was quickly striding back into the raging surf. With a smirk, he lost his grip on her as she fell beneath the waves.

Grinning, Reese headed back to the shore. Kay had tricked him into soaking himself, so it was only fair that he returned the favor.

He knew that she would be mad when she got out of the water and want her revenge. But that was okay with him—a fiery Kay was always sure to be entertaining.

Speaking of Kay, where was she? She should have surfaced by now, right? Had she hit her head on something when he had unloaded her into the waves?? If he had hurt her, he would never be able to forgive himself.

Quickly, Reese ran back into the ocean, looking for Kay. He crouched over the water, looking for her form underneath the water.

__

Splash!

Suddenly, Reese had been hit on his back, which was causing him to be breathing water. Quickly, he pulled his head out of the waves, spitting the liquid from his mouth.

"Score one for Kay!" he heard a familiar voice gloat.

She had tricked him. He had been worrying that she was unconscious under the water, but the whole time she had been plotting her revenge.

With a war-like cry, Reese pulled himself from the water and ran towards the woman who was taunting him on the beach. Caught off guard, Kay soon found herself on the ground, pinned beneath Reese's strong body.

"Who's got the upper hand now?" he asked smugly.

Quickly, Kay wrenched her arm free and placed it on his back. "Me," she replied with a smirk.

Reese grinned. Yeah, Kay was certainly her old self again.

Slowly, he lowered his mouth to hers, the proximity of their lips causing Kay's eyes to flutter shut. At that exact moment, Reese stood up and slung Kay over his shoulder.

"Reese Durkee, what do you think you are doing???" Kay cried out as she beat her fists on his back.

Reese ignored her gripes, but, instead, picked up the supplies that they had discarded earlier when they began the race that wasn't.

"Relax, Kay. It's a surprise. Just be patient, and you'll find out in a moment."

"Durkee, you know damn well that I am not a patient person," Kay replied. Reese knew that if he could see her face she would be glowering at him.

"Yeah, I know… but this time, you'll have no choice but to just wait it out."


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

****

Chapter Twenty-Four:  
_April 6, 2002  
It's hard to believe it's only been a little over a week since Jordan was sentenced, since that chapter of my life finally came to an end. _

So much has happened this week, and I think that my life is slowly beginning to regain some sense of normalcy. 

First off, Miguel and I have had a few talks this week—just the two of us. He's apologized over and over (and over) again for how he reacted to the whole Jordan situation. I forgave him, of course. He is, after all, one of my best friends! (and, no, no more punches were necessary!) 

Anyhow, Reese told me a few days ago that he was going to take me swimming today. Naturally, the thought of seeing my gorgeous boyfriend in a swimsuit was rather appealing. (Can you blame me??) 

We ended up having a wonderful day filled with fantastic memories. I am certain that I will remember this day as long as I live… 

"You ready for a swim?" Kay asked as soon as she sighted the rolling waves of the ocean. Immediately, she dropped her towel and shirt on the sand, slipped out of her sandals, and broke into a run. The water looked so welcoming, so refreshing! She couldn't wait to go for a quick dip! 

But a swim wouldn't be much fun without Reese there beside her. Thinking quickly, she realized that he had never been one to back down from a competition. 

"I'll race you there!" she shouted back to him as she neared the water. As she had predicted, she heard some objects fall into the sand before she heard the pounding of his feet hot on her tail. 

As she neared the water, she remembered that it was still April—the water would be freezing! She didn't really want to swim in it anymore… but she had to admit she would enjoy Reese's reaction when he hit the waves! 

Formulating a quick plan, she gradually began to slow her pace slightly so it would barely be noticeable. Stealing quick glances at the man behind her, Kay realized that he was gaining on her—and he still looked as determined to win as ever! 

As he closed within a few feet of the surf, she was still a step ahead of him, but he dived into the waves while shouting, "I win!" 

Yes! It had worked! 

As Reese pulled his muscular body out from the waves, Kay noticed the small goosebumps popping up all over his skin. Even though she felt bad that he was freezing, she couldn't help but laugh. 

"What's so funny, Kay?" Reese asked as he combed his hair out of his eyes with his fingers. 

"N—nothing," she gasped. 

"Kay, you're looking a little warm. Here, let me help you cool off," Reese offered with a twinkle in his eye as he approached her. 

"N—no!" Kay cried out between chuckles, as she backed away from him. He was going to get her wet! She couldn't let him! 

But she couldn't get away quick enough. In mere moments, Reese had her in his arms as he was quickly striding back into the raging surf. He was going to throw her into the ocean! She had just expected him to hug her or something and get her wet with all of the water droplets that were forming on his lightly tanned skin. With a smirk, he lost his grip on her as she fell beneath the waves. 

Ooooh, he was going to pay for that! But how? 

She racked her brain as she struggled to surface, but it was of no avail. 

Then, it came to her. 

She would hide from him! She'd swim away, being sure to stay under water, until he became worried and came back to search for her. Then, she would sneak up behind him and launch a sneak attack Kay Bennett style! 

She heard muffled splashes as Reese ran back into the water. It was working! Her plan was really working! Just a little farther and she'd have him right where she wanted him!! 

Silently, she surfaced and found herself directly behind Reese. Without a sound, she pushed downward on his back with both hands, shoving him under the water. 

__

Splash! 

Quickly, she ran back to the shore so she would be out of reach once he realized what had happened. 

She kept an eye on him though, and soon saw him pull his head out of the waves, spitting the salty water from his mouth. 

She saw the look of confusion on his face and couldn't help but gloat. "Score one for Kay!" 

With a war-like cry, Reese pulled himself from the water and ran towards the woman who was taunting him on the beach. That was certainly something she hadn't been expecting. Moments later, Kay found herself on the ground, pinned beneath Reese's strong body. 

"Who's got the upper hand now?" he asked smugly. 

While the close proximity of their bodies was fogging her mind slightly, she still had enough coherence to try to beat Reese at this game. Immediately, Kay wrenched her right arm free and laid it on his back. "Me," she replied with a smirk. 

Reese grinned and slowly lowered his mouth to hers. In anticipation for their kiss, Kay's eyes instinctively shut. At that exact moment, Reese stood up and slung Kay over his shoulder. 

"Reese Durkee, what do you think you are doing???" Kay cried out, as soon as she realized that Reese's lips were not about to meet hers. This wasn't what she had expected at all! She beat her fists on his back, hoping that that would make him put her down. 

It didn't work. Instead, Reese ignored her pleas and complaints and rather gathered up the things they had dropped when they had begun their race to the sea. 

"Relax, Kay. It's a surprise. Just be patient, and you'll find out in a moment." 

"Durkee, you know damn well that I am not a patient person," Kay glowered. 

"Yeah, I know… but this time, you'll have no choice but to just wait it out." 

Kay sighed loudly. Reese apparently wasn't aware of it, but this little trick of his had just decreased his chances of moving past first base from probable to that of a snowball's chance in hell. This surprise had better be good—or else he was going to be lonely for quite awhile. 

~*~

Gradually, Kay noticed that Reese's pace was slowing down. Perhaps they were finally approaching wherever he had planned on taking her. When she heard the things that Reese had grabbed hit the ground, she knew that they were almost there. As she prepared to stand up and yell at Reese for doing that, she felt herself falling through the air. 

He wouldn't… he couldn't… not again!! He wouldn't throw her in the freezing ocean yet again—would he??? 

As she felt the liquid begin cover her body and soak into her clothes she knew that he had. 

"Reese Michael Dur—" she began to scream, before she realized that this wasn't the ocean that she was swimming in. This water was warm—it was nothing like the ice water of the ocean. 

Slowly, she shifted her weight so she was floating face up in the water. Ok, so maybe Reese had been right—the wait had been worth it. 

"Reese, where are we?" Kay asked as she looked around them. She had had no idea such a beautiful place had existed in all of Harmony. She was floating in a small pond that was surrounded on three sides by many tall, hearty trees. On the other side, a sandstone bluff seemed to reach for the sky. 

"To my knowledge, this pond is not mapped anywhere. I found it a few years back when I was researching Harmony's wildlife. It is a tributary of a hot spring, and this pond eventually drains into the ocean." 

"Wow," Kay said softly. It looked like Reese's overachieving had finally come in handy. After all, anything that had allowed for the discovery of such a wonderful place… 

__

Splash! 

"Hey!" Kay sputtered, after Reese cannonballed into the water, forcing her to tread water. 

"You hungry?" Reese asked as he quickly swam over to tread beside her. 

"Food??" Kay asked, her stomach growling. "If you have food, I'll forget all about you snatching me from the ground and carrying me all this way like some invalid!" 

Reese grinned, as he swam for the cliff. "Follow me then, Kay, and I'll lead you to the food." 

Curiously, Kay wondered why Reese was heading straight for the bluff. She knew better than to doubt his sense of direction, but how could he have possibly hidden the food in a sheet of solid rock?? 

As his body began to emerge from the water, Kay realized that he must have dropped a rope down from the cliff. But if he expected her to climb up the bluff, he had to be crazy. 

As Kay continued to watch him climb the rope, she couldn't help but feel a bit dazed at the appealing view he provided her with. As Reese climbed, she was able to see his muscles ripple and tense, reminding her yet again what a sexy body he had. 

Even she had to admit that Miguel, the man that she'd proclaimed to love for so many years, certainly didn't have muscles that were as well-defined as Reese's. For such a "nerd," he certainly didn't have the stereotypical body of one! 

As he continued his ascent, Kay shamelessly ogled every inch of his chiseled physique—after all, the man was her boyfriend! 

Her boyfriend… she still found it hard to believe that a man as wonderful as Reese wanted someone as messed up as her—but he did. She still kept expecting to wake up and find that all of it had simply been nothing but a dream. 

"Kay!" Reese called down from the top of the cliff, forcing her out of her reverie. "Are you coming up, or do I get to eat all of this food myself?" 

"Can't you bring some down here?" Kay asked. She really wasn't looking forward to that long climb. 

"Kay, it's not that difficult," Reese informed her. "There's footholds the whole way up, and if you need, I can always pull you up once you get closer to the top." 

She would not need him to pull her up! Was he suggesting that she was weak? 

There was nothing that motivated her better than someone implying that she wasn't strong enough to handle something, and this was something that she would just have to conquer—if only to prove to Reese that she wasn't a weakling! 

Running mostly on pure adrenaline, Kay powered up the cliff, quickly pulling herself up the rocky face until she met Reese's playful smirk. 

"See? I told you that you could do it," he teased, before leaning in for a kiss. 

Kay ducked out of his embrace. "My ass you did! You all but said that I wouldn't be able to make it without your help!" 

Reese chuckled heartily. "It got you up here, didn't it?" He leaned in again to kiss her, but again she avoided his lips. 

"C'mon, Kay-kins," Reese pleaded piteously. "I'm sorry, ok? You know that I believe that you can do anything you set your mind to. I only said that to motivate you, sweetie!" 

"Oh, all right," Kay grumbled. "On one condition…" 

"Name it." 

"Never call me Kay-kins again." 

Reese laughed. "If you insist… although I must admit that I think that the name suits you rather well." 

Kay couldn't help but laugh after that last comment of his. After their laughter had subsided, she asked the question that had caused them to climb up here in the first place. "So, Reese, where is this food you were talking about?" 

~*~

"Reese, can I borrow your air mattress?" Kay asked sweetly later that night, batting her eyelashes at him. 

Reese stifled a laugh. "You should've brought your own, Kay," he reminded her. 

"I thought we were going swimming the in the ocean," Kay pouted. "C'mon, Reese! Please? Can't we at least share?" 

Reese raised an eyebrow at her. She knew that what she was suggesting was virtually impossible, but she was certain that if she could gain at least partial control of the mattress, she would be able to wrestle it away from Reese in the end. 

This time though, Reese didn't even attempt to mask his laughter. "Are you serious? You want to try to share an air mattress? It would never work, Kay!" 

Kay raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying that I'm fat?" 

She knew that he meant nothing of the sort, but she certainly wasn't above attempting to guilt him into giving it to her. As smart as Reese was, he was very sensitive to her feelings—sometimes too sensitive. With any luck, getting the mattress from him would be easier than shooting fish in the proverbial barrel. 

"Kay, of course not!" Reese insisted. "I think you're gorgeous—you know that. You're sexy, irresistible, beautiful… however you want to say it." 

"Fat?" Kay asked, biting her lip to keep herself from laughing. This was so easy—almost too easy. 

"Kay, you're not fat!" he repeated. "Why would you think that?" 

"You won't let me up on the air mattress with you," she pouted, practicing her acting skills once again. "You think that I'm so fat that it won't be able to support all of our weight." 

Reese groaned. "Fine. You want to try to share it? We can try, but you can't just climb on. We need to try to keep your weight centered so we don't slip into the water." He paused for a moment, apparently trying to come up with a plan. "Ok, I've got it. Get onto the shore. I'll paddle over near you, and then you can just gently ease yourself onto the mattress. Sound good?" 

Kay nodded, as she was formulating a plan of her own. Reese would attempt to share the raft with her—she knew that much. But she also knew that if either of them was to fall off it would probably be her since she'd be in the most unstable position—on top. 

Quickly, she swam to the shore and climbed out. She watched carefully as Reese paddled the raft over, as he had promised. 

"Ok, Kay," he began. "Now, carefully climb onto the raft." 

But Kay did no such thing. Rather, she cannonballed into the water, right beside the raft, submerging within inches of Reese. While she was under water, she swam underneath the raft before coming up and shoving the air mattress out from under Reese. 

"Oh, shit," Kay heard Reese utter as he flew off the mattress and submerged in the water himself. 

Kay climbed onto the air mattress, quickly trying to determine on which side Reese would surface so she could attempt to defend against his impending attack. 

With a gasp, Kay felt arms encircle her waist. Reese had come up behind her, and she hadn't even heard him! 

As his fingers began to roam her stomach, Kay couldn't stop herself from giggling. It wasn't her fault that Reese knew just the right places in which to tickle her! 

Kay's laughter was contagious, and soon Reese began chuckling as well. Kay turned her head to beg him to stop when she realized just how close their bodies were at that moment. 

"What do you say we end this water war and climb back onto the shore," Reese proposed, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

Mutely, Kay nodded her agreement. At that moment all that she could think of was placing her lips on Reese's own and kissing him senseless. 

The moment that both had their feet firmly planted on solid ground, Kay pulled him to her and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Barely a second had passed before Kay's tongue traced his lips, demanding entrance to his mouth. Willingly, he parted his lips, allowing their tongues to dance in the moonlight. 

Kay's hands roamed his chest, memorizing every inch of his body. Slowly, her hands began to reach for the waistband of his swim trunks, gently tugging at the elastic. 

At that moment, Reese pulled his lips from hers and stepped back. Kay couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips, as she felt cold without his warm body against her own. 

"Kay," Reese began softly, "I think that we should be taking things just a little bit slower. I mean, I love you and everything, but I—I don't know if we're ready to go that far yet. Hell, I don't think that I'm ready to go that far yet." 

At first, Kay was shocked—and hurt. The fact that he didn't seem to want her was what was resonating the most in her mind. 

But then, she realized that he was right. She wasn't ready for that—and neither were they. They were simply getting caught up in the moment, and once Kay realized that, she thanked God that Reese had had the good sense to put a halt to things before they had gone too far. 

Slowly, she nodded. "You're right, Reese," she confessed quietly. "We do need to take things slow." 

Reese grinned, as he reached out to grab her hand. "I'm glad that you agree, Kay. Besides, I know what we can do to occupy ourselves next." 

Curiously, Kay watched him pick up the air mattress and lead her towards the surrounding woods. "Where are we heading?" 

"To the top of the bluff," he replied with a smirk. 

Playfully, Kay hit his arm. "Why didn't you tell me that there was a path up to the top?" 

He grinned. "And miss seeing you climb up the rope? Are you crazy?" 

They shared a laugh, as Kay disentangled her hand from his so that she could snake her arm around his back. Instinctively, he wrapped his free arm around her own waist. 

Resting her head against Reese's strong chest, Kay sighed loudly. Reese certainly was the perfect man for her—too bad that was a fact that had taken her years to realize. 

~*~

"So that's Pegasus?" Kay asked as she squinted up at the starlit sky. 

"No," Reese replied, reaching up to shift her arm slightly to the right. "That was Ursa Major. That's Pegasus." 

Kay curled further into Reese's embrace and tried to find the constellation he was attempting to show her. 

"Oh!" she cried out in joy. "That horse-bird thing?" 

Reese stifled a laugh. "Yeah, the 'horse-bird' thing. Pegasus is a horse that has wings—she can fly. She was born when Heracles cut of the heads of the Typhon. She sprung forth from his blood. Anyhow, according to Greek mythology, Athena borrowed Pegasus to Perseus so that he could kill Medusa and save Andromeda…" 

Kay nodded her head, trying to follow the stories that Reese was sharing with her. She had never had an interest in stargazing or in learning about ancient myths, but for some reason, tonight everything was different. Perhaps she had matured since she'd last gone and looked up at the night sky. Perhaps she had just never heard myths that had interested her. 

But, more likely than not, Reese was the one who was making everything so entertaining for her. It almost seemed as if he had a way of making anything interesting. After all, since she had confessed her feelings for him, she couldn't remember having a dull day. 

Oh, sure, she had had days that had been trying or just plain awful, but Reese had always found a way to make her smile. He gave her small gifts. He said just the right things. He just… was. 

Reese Durkee added a dimension to her life that she had never known had existed. He exposed her to new experiences and was always able to make her laugh. In short, he made her happier than she had ever hoped that she could be. 

She was in love with him, and she couldn't help but hope that their love would be one that would stand the test of time.


	26. Epilogue

****

Epilogue:  
_History is an important part of everyone's life. History, an important part of everyone's life, reveals where each of us has come from. When assigned a project dealing with my family history, I admittedly balked at the idea of doing so much research. But as I diligently worked on my project, I learned quite a few things that were rather unexpected._

First off, I learned that books aren't the worst thing in the world. Until a few weeks ago, I had never read anything off of paper in my entire life. I whined continuously after my mother suggested reading the handwritten diaries of two of my ancestors. Katherine and Reese Durkee were my great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents and their diary entries helped me to realize a number of things.

Life, back when cars were actually used as transportation rather than decoration, wasn't all that bad. I had always had this horrendous picture in my mind, thinking that life in the outdoors was filled with dirt and smog and bugs--not exactly an ideal picture! But Kay, as Katherine was called for much of her life, and Reese truly seemed to love their lives. Granted, they didn't have much of an alternative, but they truly seemed to love being outside. In fact, the last diary entries that I read featured them spending time on the beach, swimming in the ocean and in a nearby pond, climbing cliffs, and stargazing. Their words made the outdoors seem so appealing, so inviting.

Their diary entries made love seem like a wonderful thing that everyone should strive to obtain. Until recently, love was never something that I had given a second thought. I had always figured I would do as many adults did and simply go to the Child Selection Center and choose the traits that I wanted my child to possess. I had never considered marrying and creating a child out of the love my husband and I would share. I must admit that the idea appeals to me as I know that my mother often gets lonely with only me to spend time with. I like the idea of having someone that I can spend my life loving.

Ultimately, I have come to realize that the idea of a diary is the main lesson that should be remembered. Diaries, whether they are written on paper or saved in the memory of a Palm Pilot, are something that can be read many years later. Following the example set by my ancestors who lived years ago, I have started a diary of my own. I know that they treasured the record of the beginning of their relationship, and I would like to have a remembrance of my own in case I ever meet my own Mr. Right.

I would like to conclude with the words of Katherine Elizabeth Durkee that she had written in the inside cover of their compiled diaries. "Love and life are two things that should always be thought of as one. I have come to realize that you don't really live until you find that one special person that you just instinctively know that you will spend the rest of your life with. And when you find love, somehow everything in your life seems that much more enjoyable and uplifting. In short, love is what makes life worth living. If I could offer one piece of advice from what I have learned thus far in my life would be that if you find love, hold on to it and never let it go. Nothing is more satisfying or rewarding than spending your life with the one you love."

With a sigh, Kiki looked proudly upon her recently completed paper. She was finally done.

__

Zing!

Kiki's gaze quickly flew to her nearby SpyPad. Her heart soared when she saw Kevin's face smiling up at her.

Kevin. It was hard to believe that he meant so much to her after such a short time.

After reading the diaries of Katherine and Reese, Kiki had come to realize that appearances weren't as important as they had once seemed.

For much of her life, she had believed that everyone fell into particular categories. The rich and the poor; the nerds and the jocks; the popular and the unpopular. Everything had been in black and white for what had seemed like an eternity.

And for her, she supposed, it had been an eternity. After all, she had spent her entire life categorizing people based on their appearances.

The research that she had done had caused her to realize that maybe the intellectual could also be the clown; that the recluse could be the jock; that anyone could be anything. Nothing was quite as clear as it had once been. There were now too many shades of gray to distinguish between the different factions that she had created within her mind.

So in the past few weeks, she had stopped worrying about what other people thought of the company she kept. When she was at school, she talked to any and all of her classmates, not worrying about the possible social repercussions that would be felt through associating with the nerds or the enviros.

And she had never been so delighted with the results of a decision in her life, for now she had Kevin in her life.

With a grin, she returned her gaze to the man who appeared on the screen of her SpyPad. "Hi, Kevin," she greeted him happily.

"Hey, Kiks," he greeted her, with a grin that matched her own. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over tonight. I just downloaded the new movie with Coleman Justin, and I thought you might like to see it. My dad said that we could use his theater, if we wanted."

At the thought of being in the dark, cozy theater with Kevin, Kiki began to blush furiously, as each of the daydreams she'd had over the past few days sprung to mind. When she heard Kevin's soft chuckle, she mentally cursed the SpyPads for allowing Kevin to see her reaction.

Momentarily, she composed herself and nodded her head. "I just finished the paper for Mrs. Meyer's ancestor project, so I'm absolutely, completely, wonderfully free for the rest of the night." Glancing at her watch, she added, "Would seven be all right?"

"Seven would be great. I'll see you then, Kiki," he replied, blowing her a kiss.

Smiling, Kiki clicked off her SpyPad. It was hard to believe that she had grown so close to Kevin in only a few short weeks! She knew that she wasn't in love with him yet, but she did know that she was well on her way there.

Whether their love was one to last a lifetime remained to be seen, but one thing was clear—she certainly planned to enjoy the ride while it lasted.  
**The End**

**Thanks to everyone for reading and letting me know what you think. I actually wrote this fanfic almost a year ago … I've just been rather lax about uploading all of it here. I know that many of the readers here at fanfiction.net Kayguel fans, rather than hard-core Kase fans like myself, but hopefully this fic has shown you that maybe -- just maybe, Kay and Reese could work as a couple. Granted, the writers of Passions have pretty much ruined any chance that they would have on the show as of late … but I'm digressing.

Anyhow, thanks to Christine for proofing this fic for me, as I wrote it, and thanks to everyone who read this fic and left comments. You guys rock! :o) 


End file.
